The Third Street Origin
by appabend
Summary: This is a story of a former soldier who just escaped from the horrors of the conflicts in Middle-East. She expect nothing but a happy civilian life. But later on, fate directs her into a town full of even more conflicts and mystery. NEW CHAPTER EVERY SUNDAY!
1. Chapter 1

Being tasked into the Afghanistan war is something that she never expected to experience. It's Afghanistan, a country full of horror, conflicts, and misery. It was the terrorism of the Middle-East that haunted the US and the entire world. By participating in this war, she hoped that she could at least make her country proud by finding out what caused this horrible tragedy and put them into justice.

But the experience was more than just reporting to superiors or shooting bad guys. Hell no. This wasn't something that is completely out of the video games. The soldiers that she's tasked with were in the same place that has more to it than just the 9/11 conflicts. It was nothing but the horrors of mankind that she saw right there. She couldn't believe in how the worst of mankind could be just summed up easily by pointing at this place.

What happened in that place has driven people crazy including the soldiers that were fighting for their own countries. She once experienced one time in which one of the soldiers got his best friend tortured to the death by kids. And eventually… the less you know about it, the better.

Speaking of war, being thrown into a battle zone without any sorts of clues on who are you fighting and why do they deserved it sounded quite familiar… or maybe that's just her feeling.

Anyway, Mila Ramona, the ex-soldier of the British Army now surrounded with Iranian and/or Afghanistan immigrants hoping to seek some sort of peace in the United States, which is a big mistake considering that America is a pretty dangerous place to begin with. She was in a plane, barely lit, and there's not much to see.

But there are definitely things to hear in this plane and none of them could make her sleep better. Moments passed by and she began to get used to with the serious humming tune of the plane. The truth is the travel from Afghanistan to the US is going to take some serious time, probably about 12-13 hours before she could actually arrive in the airport. It was night and dark when she began to notice the plane humming which is strange because she was there for hours and the only thing that attracted her attention was her flashbacks of the previous events.

Things went into a relief when she heard the stewardess announcing about the fact that the plane is going to land in Stilwater which is technically not really her destination. But after everything she had been through, she would rather go anywhere other than Afghanistan by this point.

Sure enough the plane landed. It happened just like for a few minutes. She woke up, got out of the plane, got her baggage, and hailed up a taxi.

Stilwater is not really a bad place to be perfectly honest according to her. She loved the really nice and peaceful tone of the place that she's going to potentially stay in or just cross over. The sky is bright blue with a mix of light purple and orange. It's just a beautiful sight to look at.

"Where to go, miss?" asked the taxi driver guy in some of the coolest voice she had ever heard. That's probably because most African-American man had cool voices. It's just hard to produce one.

"A nice and cozy apartment. And safe too." she said to him as she put her bags right beside her. She didn't bring that much back from the war. Just the usual clothing that she brought when she was a civilian.

"New to Stilwater, miss?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said to him. "I just came in from Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan? Christ. How are things back there?"

"Horrible." she said that a few nanoseconds after he ended his line. "It's bad right there. I've seen worse things coming out from that place. But the worst is that they used children in the middle of the war."

"What, like the ones in Uganda?" he said.

"Almost, but this one is somehow even worse." she said. "They use them more than soldiers. They use them as torture device. My friend's best friend got tortured by the kids. It was tragic."

"Jesus." said the driver, genuinely terrified. "How long have you been there?"

"Five years." She knew that the taxi driver meant kind, but to relieve the memories was painful enough.

"That's… pretty long for a woman." he replied back. "You're pretty brave to even stay that long."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." said the woman. "I would've stayed longer. But my superior said that I should take some retirement."

"But why in Stilwater?" said the taxi driver.

"I don't know." she said. "Why is that?"

"Stilwater is no different than Afghanistan." he let that statement sink in on her. Sure enough, she couldn't find a way how to handle something like that. Would she be experiencing the same nightmare than she was back in Afghanistan?

"How is it different?" she asked.

The driver paused for a minute, letting some thought sinking in on his mind before coming up into a reply… or more of a history lesson.

"Two years ago," he continued, "There were four street gangs. Los Carnales, Westside Rollerz, Vice Kings, and The Third Street Saints. The Carnales was beaten by the Vice Kings and the Westside Rollerz was beaten by the Saints. Now we're entering the final round between the Third Street Saints and the Vice Kings and whoever wins... lives will be the risk."

And she thought that fighting one on one is already bad. This one started with four, which she thought that it couldn't be any worse.

"That means you're against them?" she asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I obviously against Vice Kings, but the Third Street Saints… they are different."

"How different are they?" she asked.

"They are not just street gangs." he said. "They are actually making a change… a damn good one."

She wanted to let that statement sink on her mind, but she couldn't. Suddenly, the taxi driver kicked the brake hard after a fast yellow sedan crossed the streets ignoring the red lights, following a group of cops who came in quite fast towards it.

Mila thankfully could get a hold of herself after that painful brake, which pushed her forward towards the back of the co-pilot seat. "Jesus!" she exclaimed.

Things went seriously bad when a few moments later; one of the Vice King members came in to the driver's door with a pistol.

"OUT OF THE CAR!" he shouted towards the driver.

Thankfully, he came in prepared with a pistol that is going to be shoved right up his ass. Mila was even surprised in how he could conceal something like that out of her sight.

Knowing that the driver got his pistol out, Mila backed away a bit before the taxi driver actually shot the guy in the stomach.

"WHAT THE…?"

"DUCK!" he said, which was a stupid idea. But then again, her idea of getting out of the taxi could be worse.

Before he could do anything, another group of Vice Kings came in to crash the party. They are unfortunately armed with overall better armory. But the taxi driver apparently didn't know how to give up and run away. He shot the gangs with his pistol. A few shots managed to hit their head off which is quite surprising. He quickly took cover behind his opened door which wasn't a good idea.

Having experienced this sort of situation before, Mila was really calm when facing it. She ducked her head for a bit and took some occasional peek towards the Vice Kings. All that she could see is a bunch of dudes dressed up in yellow basketball jerseys carrying street gang-class assault rifles and shot randomly towards the back door of the taxi just to make sure that one taxi driver is dead, which come to think of it was a ballsy move considering that they have been hovering out in the open of the freaking battlefield.

With a situation like this, she couldn't really tell if the best decision is to just stay in there and do nothing or kept doing what she is doing right now. She could've been hit with a shotgun from the back at any moment. Gunshots can still be heard as she ducked her head away from the fire. So she looked around for somewhere safe to run.

But that was a bit too late. A few moments later, the same type of guy dressed up in a silly outfit came just right beside her. He opened the car's door hardly and a few minutes later is introduced with a really hard kick in the stomach by Mila. Even by a slight hit, the guy felt some serious pain. So she used this opportunity to just jam her fist on his neck and slammed his head towards the car's rooftop. That knocked him out at least.

Knowing that of course, their friends got pissed off. So some of them shot towards Mila. Mila then took a pistol out of the knocked-out guy and took some serious cover from them. The ones who shot her just realized that they got no more clips on their end. So it's an easy decision to make. She popped out and quickly shot all of them in the head with amazing accuracy coming from the army and all.

As soon as the two dropped dead, Mila quickly ran away and tried to find the signs of the taxi driver before realizing that he's already behind her.

"Come on!" he said to her. "We'll be safe away from them!"

The taxi driver pulled her away from the taxi, leaving the Vice Kings men lying dead on the streets.

Mila followed him into a nearby alley.

"Are we safe yet?" she asked to him.

"Not yet." he answered.

He then just walked away from her and headed back into the streets.

"Wait!" she said. But he put his hands in front of her face, telling her to stop for a minute.

It didn't take minutes or even seconds for him to actually do something. She admitted what he did in the next few seconds is pretty badass. A purple sedan stopped right in front of him and he just jumped right into the car through the window.

"COME IN!" he shouted towards her.

The problem is the guy came in towards a purple sedan that is more designed for street racing. Doubts beginning to appear in her mind as she constantly tried to make a decision of either following the guy into the sedan or running away.

"Why should I trust you!?" she said.

"If you want to get a bullet in your head, that's fine by me!" he shouted. "But if you want to save yourself, get inside this car!"

"No thanks!" she loaded the pistol she took from the gang with more magazines and cocking it up. "I can handle myself."

The driver stared at her in silence before finally telling his men to drive away from her.

Things went a bit awry when street cops popped from the corner of a building. Just a sight of that blue uniform and large badge on their belt scared the living crap out of her. She just spontaneously killed around three men and the only thing that worries her is being caught by the police.

"HEY!" Two men in the uniform just caught her doing so. She wouldn't explain what she did because it would be more complicating. So she just ran away towards the direction where the purple sedan went.

But in a matter of seconds, the same sedan just spontaneously came out from an alley.

"GET IN!" the taxi driver offered once again.

Seeing that she's being chased out by the cops, she had no choice but to walk in. Let's just hope that things went just fine from this point on. She got a pistol and at least that would be enough to defend her.

The police began to take some shot, but none of the managed to hit the sedan because a few seconds after she got in, the sedan's driver hit the gas as hard as she could, leaving the two cops perplexed of what just happened.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked.

"What?" she looked around. "Why are you here? Why are you leaving the taxi?"

"Because I'm not the taxi driver." he said. Mila could only shift her eyeballs back and forth trying to make out what kind of car she's in.

"Who are you?" she finally asked the question that she should've asked when she was in the taxi.

"My name is Julius Little." he said. "I'm the leader of the Third Street Saints."

This surprised her. A direct meeting with the leader of one of the gangs who are under a fight is personally greeting her in the airport. That's… that's juts nice. Although he seemed so relaxed on this like he has ever done this before.

She was surprised that she was inside an almost empty car. Only three peoples are inside. Just her, the so called Julius, and one unknown female driver.

He looked at the driver and called her. "Shaundi! Take us back to the hideout."

"Aye!" She nodded.

"Sorry." she couldn't hold up the question for much longer. "What the hell is going on? Why am I even here?"

"Like I said, gang fights are everywhere." said Julius. "We're trying to keep peoples save away from the Vice Kings. You have just…"

'Wait… wait… wait…" she said as she waved both of her hands in the air. "Let me get this straight. Since you're not really a taxi driver and more of the leader of one street gang, you hijacked a taxi so that you can save me?"

"Hijack would make things sound a bit more evil." he said. "No I didn't because I've controlled the taxi agents in this town. So I've sent some men to safely escort tourists from the Stilwater Airport because the airport district is still under the control of the Vice Kings."

Those are the words that she did not expect to come out of a leader of a street gang.

"But why?" she asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I've told you, the Saints are a different kind of gang." he said. "We brought in peace for Stilwater. Something that has never been seen for two years long. I wanted to send the message that Stilwater can be peaceful with only one gang controlling everything around the town."

A pause ensued.

"That's impossible!" she said. "You're saying that you can bring in peace by being a street gang?"

"We bring in our own meaning of peace." he said.

"And what is that?"

He didn't say anything but stare at her for a couple of seconds and frowned. Probably that is a bit too much question for her to ask. She backed away from him as far as possible. "I suppose I shouldn't know much?"

"Look," he asked. "If you really want to know more, it's better if we not talk about it right here."

"Okay I'm sorry." she said. "I'm just confused."

"I think that the best way to convince you is to show you what really is going on in our territory." he said.

With all the things happening around, she got into one conclusion. Stilwater might not have been the best place to stay, but it's both dangerous and interesting. You can even say it dangerously interesting which is an odd combination. As she opened her mouth in shock and confusion, she realized how she managed to escape from a great danger for like the thousand times in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

First impression really does count a lot for everything. And Mila's first impression of the Third Street Saints was nothing that she has ever expected. Julius escorted her into a place that she believed to be a totally different city. While the other part of the city she was in wasn't all that special except for the occasional street gang attacks, this part of the city is filled with something that are a bit more normal with actual peoples hanging around compared to the last time which was a bit deserted but not too much.

And they are all strangely happy enough even with the Saints controlling the area. The first few things she was interested was a Saints member buying a little kid a lollipop candy. Not only she was impressed and charmed by the view, it made her to get hungry for more lollipops because she loved it. The car slowly stopped just for the sake of letting a Saints member helped an elderly woman to get across the street which was already showing that they respected both the kids and the elders. This is a revolving sight to see.

Not only that, almost all stores has their own personal security. Every Saints member stationed themselves into a nearby supermarket, saloon, gun shops, plastic surgery center, even hospitals and schools. They also got peoples hanging around video game retailers for some odd reasons. And that is the place that got the most intense watch.

And if they are bored, their territory always have movie theaters, clubs, arcade game centers, and strangely enough almost all of the Saints member she saw on the streets carry Nintendo 3DS.

"Are those 3DS?" she asked to Julius. "Why a 3DS?"

"To cure boredom." He jokingly replied.

She slightly giggled. "You're going to cure boredom by giving them Pokémon?"

"You do not tease Pokémon, It's fun!" said Julius. "And it is required that everyone from the Saints at least have to play a few games before going into a mission."

"Why?" she asked.

"Games give them more reflex and more time to react." he said. "It improves the way their brain works because they are constantly asked to do multiple tasks here and there. That's what makes them special."

"That's… nice." she said. "But is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is, unless if you're extremely good at what you're doing." he said.

She smiled and chuckled harshly. But the thing is she wasn't quite sure if he was joking or not. This guy sent quite the mixed signal, which is interesting in her own terms.

Julius took his phone and made some calls to someone she doesn't know. "Hey man what's up?"

He then continued talking to his mate on the other side of the phone. "Do we still have a room for one?" Just as he said that, she thought that he probably was talking about getting her somewhere to live. "Alright." He continued. "Alright, I'll tell her… yeah it's a her… Okay…" he then hung up the call.

"You'll be staying in the Red Light Loft." Said Julius. "It's a pretty small flat, but I think it's decent enough for you."

"It's in your territory, right?" she asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't risk people's lives in those Vice Kings scumbags."

She could only lean her back towards the back of the seat and say nothing. It looks like the battle between the Third Street Saints and the Vice Kings aren't that interesting at all. Instead of being totally grey like most battle would, this one is an easy black and white. No wonder why so many peoples avoided the dark side. The only problem is the Vice Kings isn't dark at all. They wore bright yellow and sometimes orange sports jerseys.

And a few minutes later, the car has to stop somewhere. And this is exactly the place she expected for a hideout.

"Well," he said. "Here we are your own personal flat."

He stopped his vehicle in front of a small stairway that leads down into a small door with the 'FOR RENT' board on it, which should've looked like a hideout but it's not. It's her personal flat right now which is odd.

"You said that you're going to your hideout." She realized about the conversation a while ago.

"Oh yeah about that." He said. "We could show you the hideout when you are completely a part of us. You have to go through the initiation process and you'll be one of us in no time."

"Oh." She said. "I understand. So how am I going to get in?"

"One of my men will bring the keys for you." He said. "I'll tell him to get right here and give you the keys."

Come to think of it, all Julius did throughout this time is helping her. She was trying to find some sort of an odd and contrived reason on why he would do such thing, but it doesn't matter right now. There's a street gang and the last thing she needed was a bullet in the head. And Julius certainly did make her to stay away from them by her into the Saint's territory.

"Thanks for the ride." She said. "And for keeping me safe."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile. He was about to get inside the car, but he forgot something. "Oh yes." He said which made her to turn around towards him. "I couldn't really catch your name."

"It's Mila, Mila Ramona." She replied back with a smile.

"Oh." He said. "Well good luck to you then, Ms. Ramona." He said to her with another smile. She smiled back to him before he got inside the car and left off.

Now it's all about opening this door up. Mila stood there waiting for someone to actually come in. And eventually someone did come in. A purple sedan can be seen in the distance being used by someone from the Saints obviously. This guy didn't care about anything at all. He just slid his car towards the stairway and thank god nothing even scratched that overly expensive ride.

From the driver seat emerged one really badass looking fellow with half-blonde half-black hair and a pretty damn good eyeglass.

"You're the one who's going to get that flat?" he asked to her.

"Yeah." She replied back before he threw the keys on her.

"The keys." he said.

"Yeah thanks. So who's going to pay for the rent?"

"There are two ways on how you're going to pay for all of this." He said. "Either pay it normally to me or do Julius and the rest of the Saints a favor. We need someone who's really damn good at kicking ass. I certainly hope that you know how to kick someone's balls.

She couldn't really tell which one was better, either working with the Saints and Julius or just pay the price normally. The shortcut route is obviously working with Julius because that's not going to take a lot of effort on actually finding some decent jobs, but the other one is not only complicating, but also quite expensive.

"I suggest you to think about it carefully." He said. "I've sent you my number and Julius's."

Mila quickly checked on her phone to find out that someone had been sending messages to her. One number is from Julius obviously, and the other one is from a guy named Johnny Gat presumably the guy that she's talking with right now.

"So Johnny Gat, right?" She said. "How did you know my phone number?"

"Even though the airport was under the control of the Vice Kings, Julius managed to get a hold on the database." He said. "He was interested in getting you to be one of us."

"When did he able to do that?" She asked.

"I think you've asked enough." He said. "Let's just say that I'm just advertising. There are a lot of openings for the new recruit of the Saints. If you have the skills to kick some serious ass, you'd better find a way to use it or it will go forever."

She couldn't argue about that. Even with constant practice, there's no way that she's going to increase her skills unless with actual combat experience. Afghanistan managed to exploit her combat skills into a dangerous degree. So should she really be focusing on keeping herself stronger instead of staying in the corner and have a little cry?

"Thanks for the offer." She said to him. "I'm considering it."

"Great." He said before checking his watch. "Well, I'd better be going. I'll see you soon."

He then left her alone. At least she got the keys.

Okay, so she not only got a new apartment, but she also got an offering to become a member of a street gang. This is just wrong. But where could she put her fighting and shooting talents in use anymore, the police? They couldn't do anything to even stop the Saints for getting in and out. Hell, they even let them to do so. In their territory, the Saints really felt like they are in control and no one else. Whoever is going to take it over is going to fall in their hands.

But oh my; she wished that she knew what she expected in the next few seconds.

The moments she opened the door, the lights automatically turned on to reveal such classy and highly expensive environment. This is very lovely to watch. The overall tone of this place is always purple and nothing else probably a fetish for the Saints. The kitchen counters are well organized with the fridge being the most expensive she had ever seen yet. The 42-inch LCD TV is something that is both grand and amazingly expensive for her to have. There's a single bed with a plain smooth white blanket and a pillow that is comfortable as hell even to her hands.

This is so wrong… yet so right.

"Christ." She said. "How the hell am I going to pay for all of this?"

Conveniently, her phone message notification rang. She received one message from Julius Little saying something along the lines of this:

_Did you see the room? I bet you did. If you do, then you'll know that the rent cost will be quite expensive. If you don't want to pay for $500 every month, then just hop in to this address at 8:00 AM tomorrow morning._

In the same message, he sent a picture telling her about the location of what looked like some sort of a church which is again pretty odd.

But not just that, something is also quite odd with the message. It is strangely well-written and has an actual grammar and structure instead of the usual text message language crap which convinced her that this might have been something that is coming out of a computer. Johnny Gat just left about five minutes. There's no way that he could send a message that well-written unless if he's damn good at typing. Or perhaps it's pre-typed?

But of course, from someone who just came out of Afghanistan, she didn't have that much of money to even pay such an expensive deal. It looks like Julius just put her in an uncomfortable position and having no choice but to comply.

That unless if she get out of the apartment and find a legit one to stay.

But even when that actually happened, she couldn't get away from either the Third Street Saints or the Vice Kings. She could've got out of the town too, but that would make things worse since the gang wars are everywhere and the risk of death is really high especially when knowing that the Saints had a lot of troubles fighting them.

This is surprisingly confusing for her. On one hand, she's making a deal with the devil, and at the other hand, the death itself. This is what she used to call a 'do or die' situation which she faced for almost a lot of times in her life.

Wait, what if the Saints gave her the option to just get out of this town and not face this travesty? This may made her to look like a pussy but at least she is safe out of another war. And come to think of it, she saw a lot of peoples on the way into the Red Light Loft. These are peoples who devoted their lives just for the sake of protecting the city of Stilwater.

So yeah, this is a tough decision. She got two options right now. Either die trying to escape or die trying to help Stilwater to be a better place. Julius Little had great ambitions and ideas on making this city safe and he executed it in a way that people thought was impossible. Wait, maybe because he didn't want to do that idea in the first place. Maybe he just wanted to do something else but give peoples the impression that he's doing something like that.

But she couldn't make any decision right now unless if she know more about the Saints and any other things. She should experiment this even further and came in to a conclusion.

She thought that this is the best time to start off her own personal ridiculous experiment of the Third Street Saints, basically being a group in the size of Batman Villains actually doing something good. Come to think of it that was a pretty stupid comparison.

So it's decided. She'll come into the church and figure it out from there. Thankfully Julius didn't offer any sorts of money or payment for the cab. Or perhaps he is just really that kind to forget payment.

All of these thoughts kept buzzing on her head quicker than a cassowary being chased by a roadrunner. This is the kind of decision that Mila either had brains or balls. So will it be brains or balls? She wasn't quite sure enough but that's an argument for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

She absolutely wished that she would be in a much better place now. Well, shit looks like she unintentionally sputtered a dead-person joke. But that's not the point. She is really on the wrong place at the wrong time. Stilwater, the city of a street gang who does good things fighting a group of street gangs who are just your typical street gangs. Will she get out of this town still carrying her life around? What is she going to do for her life? Is her true destiny to go out right there and save Stilwater?

Anyway, what's the purpose of having a street gang anyway? What is the purpose of having a group of poorly-dressed chums in order to do criminal deeds? Street gangs aren't really the most sophisticated form of work but it's definitely a rather pointless one.

But when she thought about it, tomorrow isn't really the best time to get out of town. She can't just join a street gang out of nowhere when she got a military record and a damn good one at that. She didn't want to waste it just for the sake of doing crimes. But the question is are the Saints do crime for a living?

She hoped not because what she saw earlier was something refreshing from her usual sight of street gangs. She didn't hate this idea, in fact she kind of liked it especially when someone got all the power in the world and they are using it for the right cause. This is something she would agree on.

Vigilantes much? The Saints really fit that kind of description. But enough of her thoughts, it's time to do some research.

Now overall, the Saints do give some good impressions when she noticed them around. They are kind and nice even though they are indeed poorly dressed. Purple basketball jerseys mixed with either wearing a hat in a stupid angle or sunglasses darker than the nights in Himalaya. But to be fair, it does manage to create some sort of identity towards them.

She visited this Thrift Shop called On the Rags to get some general ideas and impressions of what the Saints are doing around the shops. If they didn't guard the front door, they'll be inside buying things from this kind of shop. Don't get her wrong, it's cheap to buy things from there, but would it be nice to not have some sort of a White House security down the place?

As she went inside, weird things kept meeting her eyes like used pimp clothings and hats, ripped jeans, weird T-Shirts with weird logos, and so on. But the one that attracted her attention was a section called 'Saints' which contains nothing but purple basketball jerseys. For a street gang, they do have some strict rules. If you're not wearing purple, then you are not the Saints at all.

But the thing is Mila all this time was wearing a purple T-Shirt with a black sweater. So that could get confusing. She wondered down the Saints section so that at least she could get some sort of attention. Or was the Saints section are meant for the members of the Saints only?

"Hey."

A bold female voice just popped out of nowhere right behind her as she was checking out the clothing options that the Saints got. If there was a drinking game in which she must drink everytime the Saints wear a tuxedo, then that would be the worst kind of drinking game because nobody would even get the first drink.

"These clothes are only for the Saints members." she said, just as she thought.

"I know… or just as I thought." Mila answered before turning around to find out that she is the same girl that drove Julius's ride previously. Unlike other Saints members, she is well-dressed and looked pretty in the eyes. "Um… Shaundi… right?"

"One and only." she said. "What are you doing in the Thrift Shop?"

"I'm not sure." she said. "If you want to get fancy, researching would be the right words."

"About what, the Saints? Stilwater? The weird things you saw all this time? The Vice Kings?" She managed to predict all the things that Mila wanted to know. That's really smart. "Don't worry, you'll get the answer to those later."

"Later? Why not now?" she wondered.

"I'm tired of the Saint's business." She said. "Julius always banther constantly about his daily life plans, his ambitions, saving the major of Stilwater…"

As Mila was browsing through the clothes, she suddenly gazed at her.

"… and then there are some plans on finally taking down the Vice Kings and then there's..."

"Wait," Mila gestured her hand towards her. "Saving the major of Stilwater?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" She asked.

"What the hell happened to the major so bad that he received a treatment from the Saints?" she asked.

"I don't know." Said Shaundi. "It's nothing really important."

With that said, Mila could do nothing but hang her mouth open for a few seconds. "BUT IT'S THE MAJOR OF STILWATER!"

"Yeah so?" She said.

"That must have been a serious business!" She was trying to convince her, but that's not really good enough. Why? Shaundi chuckled on the statement.

"Oh trust me it's not." She simply shrugged.

"And why is it?" Asked Mila.

Shaundi sighed impatiently. "Do you need to question everything?"

"Uh… yeah!" She said. "This town makes as much sense as a speeding dog after getting high with nitrous oxide!"

Shaundi giggled. "Okay, you do need some answers. Making that analogy is just childish."

"It's not childish." She said. "That is exactly what I saw all this time. I mean what are the Saints doing anyway? Why give me a really expensive apartment? How the hell am I going to pay for it?"

Shaundi gave another irritating groan before pulling Mila's hand. "Come here."

"Wait!" She said. "Where are we going?"

"I'll show you what's fun in Stilwater." She said. "If that could at least make you to ignore all of those questions."

"I'm pretty sure it won't." She muttered to herself.

Urgh… it's hard enough to even bring the stranger-danger note to her mind right now. But the thing is she met Shaundi before or at least ever heard of her voice before and she was with the Saints, a people that she just met but for some reason she put some trust on them.

Why is that? This is probably because the Saints are both mysterious and interesting. What do they want with her? She must have been something special that the Saints worth fighting for. Or perhaps that is literally what the Saints did to every single tourist? No, if that's the case, then they'll not going to have enough member to protect the store.

But enough of those thoughts that she couldn't get out of her head. It's the right time for party!

"Let's just show you the general stuff that is fun in Stilwater." Said Shaundi.

And by general, she meant car modifications. If this is general, she wouldn't know what is special for her. She drove into the car mechanics and put her car into the garage. The two went out of the car and into the modification room in which her car is projected into the computer and she could do the modifications from there.

"I love this part." She said to her.

"What is this?" Mila asked.

"This is what they call the 'Pimp My Ride' app." She said that without shame.

"The 'Pimp My Ride' app?" said Mila, perplexed.

"Yup." She then approached the computer and just mess up with the things there. "This is the app that you're going to use for modifying your ride into something even cooler."

"And how does that work?" she asked her.

"Simple." She said. "You take your car inside the garage and just modify it through this computer. Once you're done, you'll have to pay it with credit cards."

"That's… cool I guess?" She said.

"Oh when I say three minutes, I meant it. Three minutes for all kinds of modification and you're good to go. Say I want to give some body parts for my car."

After she did that, she took her credit card and slid it up into the credit-card machine beside the computer. And all this time she wasn't joking at all. Three minutes and the garage opened with smokes coming out of it. The smoke was to put some dramatic effects she guessed. And the car coming out of it is exactly what Shaundi had designed in her tablet.

Mila left perplexed and confused. "Whoa, this is insane!"

"And that is just the beginning." She said.

The more times she hang out with Shaundi, the more times she knew that Stilwater is in something fun, and also the more times she knew that things are going to be seriously bad. They just went through about five hours until the dawn enjoying a lot of things including going into a Fast Food Restaurant, a bar, malls, and finally an arcade game center if things aren't that enough.

Shaundi to be perfectly honest is a really nice person in the outset. She dare to spent an entire day doing this just for the sake of gaining her trust into the Saints. The problem is this won't gain her trust with them. Okay, maybe this will gain a bit of a trust in her but not with the Saints in general. If that is her intention, then she should've explained why she joined the Saints in the first place. Or to make it worse, why she ignored a mission in which she must save the Major of Stilwater.

The dusk of Stilwater is really going to be even more beautiful than the day time. The one thing that she loved about dusk is the beginning of the nights. And Stilwater with its tall buildings and skyscrapers got a lot of potential for being beautiful in the night. The neon signs planted all over the building proved that this could be a great night as they stroll down the streets of the downtown.

But enough of that. She thought that this is the right time to get to know Shaundi a bit better. Hopefully she could extract some personal information out of her.

The two just bought in two vanilla ice creams and sat on the bench near a park. Even though it is going to dark, the sunset is still quite beautiful to look at.

"So Shaundi," she began. "How did you ended up in the Saints?"

"Julius recruited me." she said. "He said that I was a really good spy and ears and eyes for him. I'm best at socializing with other peoples."

"Like who exactly?"

"I don't think you need to know."

"Okay..." She paused for a moment. "How did the Saints get the profit for saving the entire Stilwater?"

"It's mostly because most of the Saint's founders are tough bastards."

"And who are they besides Julius Little and this guy named Johnny Gat?"

"You know Johnny?"

"Barely. I met him just once this morning. He gave me the keys to my apartment and that's it."

"Did he tell anything about joining the Saints?"

"I guess there is."

"That's dull… Anyway, Julius said that you were a soldier in Afghanistan."

"Pretty much yeah."

"That means that you can at least take care of yourself when something happens."

"Yeah, I guess. Stilwater is fun, but sometimes it could be dangerous."

"Not if you're in the Saints territory."

To be honest, she couldn't argue with what Shaundi said. The Saints territory are in fact the safest place she could go right now.

"So Johnny asked you to join the Saints?" Shaundi asked.

"Yup." she said. "He even texted me to meet him in the old church."

Shaundi suddenly gazed at her. "He what?"

"He texted me to meet him in this church." She said while showing the picture of the church and the map to her.

"Whatever you have to do, don't go there." She said.

"Why not?"

"Johnny Gat is smart. But when he is, he's sometimes a bit insane."

Mila raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Putting you into the Saints is a bad thing to do."

Mila got confused in that line, forcing her to ask the same question again. "And why is that?"

"Look, Julius never planned to force any of the immigrants or tourists to join the Third Street Saints. But Johnny Gat has a different idea."

"So he wanted to recruit everyone to become one of the Saints?"

"Yes, or at least that's what I think."

Mila smiled and shook her head tastefully. "No, he couldn't have recruited everyone. He's probably looking for someone who can really fight."

"And that's why he's looking for you. You're from the military and therefore you can fight."

"Well duh…"

"But I'm not from the military."

"But can you fight?"

"Of course I can!"

"So…? It make sense why they recruited you."

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Shaundi giggled in such an awkward way.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, don't do whatever Johnny tells you."

"I'll note that." She simply said.

The two then continue to consume the vanilla ice cream they just bought.

To be fair, Shaundi is really a nice woman. She is smart, easy-going, but Mila has yet to see her in combat. But oh well, at least she got a gun that she always carry all the time.

But wait, why would she carry a gun? Okay, perhaps for safety purposes. But that is the least of her worries right now.

Speaking of safety, the Vice King's territory became deserted which is a concern for her since she came in here. It's only filled with the Vice Kings and nothing else. It might have been a good time for her to talk about it with her.

"What do you know about the Vice Kings?" she asked to her.

"A bunch of assholes, that's what they are." She simply responded without shame. "They do nothing but what most street gangs do for the living."

"Crime?"

"More than crime. Prostitution, bank robbery, uh… a bit of assholism education, anything worse than crime. The thing about them is that they grew bigger and bigger as the time goes by. We kept getting our forces smaller than them. We have to do something you know, something that the Saints had never done before."

"Like?"

"Oh, I don't know, spray poo at them?"

That statement made Mila almost choke on her ice cream. "Jesus!"

"What?" She shrugged. "Do you have any other idea?"

"No," She painfully admitted. "That is worse than not having an idea at all."

"Hey, at least it was something!" Shaundi grinned at the most irritating way while Mila moved her body away from her a bit.

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard in the distance. That made the two to to leap off their seat and look at where it came from.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Said Mila. "But that's not good at all."

Mila took a gun out of her pocket and cocked it up which made Shaundi to pause for a moment before realizing something. That gun looked quite familiar. Where did she have ever seen it? She tapped on her body making sure that her gun is somewhere around and…

The gun is not there.

"MILA!" Shaundi shouted towards her before realizing that she just went quite far away. "Ah hell…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun begins to set, Mila walked around the park confused of where the sound came from. Instinct is really the word for her today. As the war back in Afghanistan constantly reminded her that a gunshot always have to be a danger. The one who caused that shot will have an equal punishment to those who got shot.

The shots did manage to scare off some unaware crowds. They came in screaming with their hands on their head, protecting it as hard as they could from something that can penetrate through a wall and is designed to kill off any sorts of organic lives that are pissing someone else off. Mila gripped her pistol hard as she walked towards the source of the gunfire.

And the fire wasn't shot just once. It fired again and again until everyone around the park fled for safety. All she could hear right now is the noise of the footsteps and the scream of those who ran away. She knew all this time that Shaundi was following behind her going against the peoples who ran into the other direction.

"MILA!" That voice oozes nothing but distraction. Mila continued to walk in towards the direction of where the gunshots are heard. "Hey Mila!" There's the voice again. But this time, her footsteps and her voice can be clearly heard as she moved in a few feet closer to her. "How the hell can you take my gun?"

That was the question that she'll eventually ask. So she had no choice but to redirect it to another topic. "That doesn't matter anymore. I have to take it away just in case."

Shaundi remained perplexed of what Mila could do all this time. The things that the Military trained her really do pay off well especially for her who could steal anything by this point.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Shaundi.

"Just in case you're trying to kill me." She said that without any sorts of shame or remorse.

Shaundi giggled disturbingly. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am unless if you're trying to kill me." A blunt reply, but nothing is up in her mind right now so that will do fine.

"How the hell did you turn on so badass this time?" Shaundi asked what she could consider a quite appropriate question.

"I don't know instinct I guess." She replied to her.

Shaundi frowned. It was a terrible answer indeed. But she decided to ignore that for a second. "I think we're close!"

The situation got even worse as they managed to get close into the source of the gunshot. A bullet just ricochets out of a nearby wall that thankfully hit none of either the civilians or Shaundi and Mila.

"Perhaps a little too close." Mila replied.

Now things definitely got more interesting. Instead of the police or the Vice Kings or even the Third Street Saints, it was a group of peoples dressed up in gas masks and black armor with orange variations around it with one inexplicably saying 'Ultor'. Most of these guys just came out from a really big and dark military transporter sort of with the Ultor sayings around it.

Thankfully they are still pretty far. The bullet ricochets from last time actually caused by them firing in the air. And one happened to have hit around Mila and Shaundi. The two began to approach the situation slowly and hoped that they have some sort of a plan.

"So what's your plan?" Asked Mila.

"My plan?" Shaundi raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean my plan? I thought you're the one who's storming right here?"

"I'm just asking." Said Shaundi. "I thought the Saints had any sorts of badass plan to handle this."

"Okay, first rules of the Saints, Mila." Said Shaundi. "Never attack anyone unless they attack us first."

Mila snorted. "I'm pretty sure you made that one up."

"At least that one wouldn't get us killed."

Mila gazed towards her confused of what she just said. "Wow for a gang member, you're quite a pussy."

"And for a soldier, you're quite ballsy." She said.

"Is that even a real word?"

What Mila and Shaundi could do right now is to gaze at whatever the Ultor Corporation guys have in mind right now or what they are doing. The problem is that most of their activities are blocked by their huge tanks.

But what Mila could gather is that they are definitely entering some sort of a club, probably some sort of a stripper club that has nothing to do with anything. Remembering something, Mila asked about their current location. "Are we still in the Saint's territory?"

"Of course we are."

"And how about that building over there?"

"Still in the Saint's territory."

That one might have been a bit worrying for Shaundi. She could feel it in her face.

"And are we far enough from the Vice King's?"

"I don't want to take you anywhere close. So yeah, we're pretty far."

That gave a sigh of relief from Mila. But that's not exactly on her mind right now, at least not the important part.

"So are they the bad guys?" Mila asked.

"I don't know." Said Shaundi.

"Why not?" Mila raised her eyebrows. "I thought you know everything about this town."

"I know Ultor, but I don't know that they got an army of gas-masked assholes and tanks."

"Are they PMCs?"

"I don't think so."

An awkward pause ensued before Shaundi asked probably some of the stupidest question in the history of street gangs.

"What's a PMC anyway?"

That question slightly pissed her off in some ways. "It's uh… Private Military Company."

"Oh in that case, I think so."

A bit of a pissed off face came in on Mila's. But despite of that, Shaundi's face looked convincing enough. She also has that 'wonder what's going on' face that Mila had in this situation. She didn't blame her though because she is as curious as her.

"So Ultor right?" Asked Mila. "What did Ultor do most of the time? I mean not this time but other times."

"I only remember Ultor being this grand company who sell executive clothes and nothing else. I don't know if they got a bunch of army like this."

"Oh okay…"

"But seriously, what do you think PMCs do most of the time?"

"Mostly pissing us off."

"How?"

"All PMCs have different jobs and works to do the same way every movie has different stories to tell. And of course, there are good PMCs and bad PMCs. But neither of them are actually legal."

"So they are basically terrorists?"

"I think so. But that doesn't mean that all of the PMCs are terrorists."

"For example?"

"Your gang."

"The Saints?" Shaundi backed away for a bit. "You think the Saints are a bunch of PMCs?"

"That's exactly what I really want to know especially how can Julius gathered up a lot of peoples just to build a gang that helps people a lot."

"Actually that's a question that we both can answer."

"What do you mean?"

"So you're asking: How can Julius got all of his entire army under his command just to do all sorts of good things around the streets of Stilwater?"

"And the answer is?"

"That's because Julius is a great guy. He is good enough to motivate a lot of peoples in order to do good things. And add to the fact that a lot of peoples in Stilwater wanted to do something good for their town. They wanted the best, so Julius allowed them to give their best."

"That's bullcrap!" Mila whispered a bit. She looked back at what the Ultor guys are going to do next.

"Hey, I said that it's the question that we both can answer. It doesn't mean that it have to be right!"

Mila paused for a moment to think of what she just said. "Wait, what?"

"Hey you!" One of the masked dude noticed them arguing just around. "Get over here!"

"Oh great." Said Shaundi. The two began to kick their feet of the ground and ran away from the men. To make things even better, they got assault rifles on their hands and Mila and Shaundi got stinky clothes and nothing else to help themselves getting out of their sight.

There's nothing to do but just to run away and hide so there's nothing interesting in the middle of the chase. It didn't take long too. It just had like 30 seconds and it's just sort of done. It's like escaping from the school's principal after doing a really epic prank, only easier.

"Did we lose them?" Said Mila, who was hiding with Shaundi under someone's car.

"Yeah, I think." Shaundi peeked out only to see no one around. The terror and the impact that the Ultor guys have caused is really that effective.

Mila went out of the car easily more than Shaundi did because she's an acrobatic goddess and everything. But the thing that really perplexed her is there is no one around. The city is like deserted. There are some peoples who are inside the house or the typical stores but they didn't make that much noise. What did the Ultor guys do to make them this badly silent?

"A little help here?" Shaundi couldn't get out of the tight space of the car which is understandable for someone who has never been into a fight before, or at least claimed to have been in a fight only not seen as much.

Mila pulled her off from under the car, which is easier said than done.

"Thanks." She gently replied. "Now what are those guys doing anyway?"

"I don't know." Said Mila. "It seems like I'm going to find it out."

"You?" Shaundi somehow got surprised by that. "How are you going to…?"

Just a nanosecond later, Shaundi's phone rang.

"It's from Julius." She said before receiving the call. "Yeah, what is it? What… No, she's still with me. Is there something wrong?"

After a bit of muttering from the phone that Mila couldn't heard…

"Too late." Shaundi continued. "They've been there and we got away from them. What do they want?

Another unpronounceable mutter later…

"Uh-Huh." She bluntly said. "Okay I'll do it."

She immediately hung up the call. The look of her face is a bit worrying. That's definitely not a good sign.

"What did he say?" Mila asked, obviously.

"He said to stay away from the Ultor guys."

"That's too late for that." Mila shrugged. "Anything else?"

"He also said something about taking you back to the apartment."

Now that is definitely a sign of action. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Except this time I really have to watch you out."

After a bit of a walk, Mila gazed back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Like some sort of a bodyguard." Those words are again, easier said than done.

"Bodyguard?" That gave a slight giggle to Mila. "I've told you I can take care of myself."

"Not in this occasion."

Apparently, Shaundi sort of lost her patience with her and forced her to get her ass off from the streets and walk.

"Hey!" Mila shouted as Shaundi forcibly dragged her away.

But it didn't take long for them to actually get back into Shaundi's overly expensive car. A few moments later, they were driving out into the big streets and watched the pretty lights coming out from the buildings they just visited during the day.

"So what are those Ultor guys doing?" Mila asked.

"Anything on the context of pissing us off." She simply replied. "Or anything that you said about PMCs."

"That's putting it basically." Said Mila. "I need details!"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Said Shaundi. "The least bit fun part of this trip is you questioning everything."

"Uh… of course it isn't fun!" Said Mila. "It wasn't meant to be fun! I didn't mean it to be fun!"

That must have annoyed her in the worst kind of ways. "Mila, why couldn't you just shut up for a few minutes?" Delivered in the most pissed-off tone she'd ever heard from her.

"I wouldn't until you answer." Said Mila.

"Okay!" Said Shaundi, pausing for a moment, before coming into a thrilling conclusion. "I don't know."

… still a conclusion nonetheless…

"You don't know?" Mila frowned.

"I seriously don't know!" Said Shaundi. "Julius didn't say anything beyond saving your ass away from those guys."

As the two stroll into the beautiful city of Stilwater with neon lights so much that even Tron would get jealous, the streets slowly turned peaceful. So that means that specific place is the only place that the Ultor guys are looking for. What are they looking for right there? Is there something important? They are still on the Saints territory. Maybe they were looking for some drugs to bust because they got nothing else to do in their work.

What are they doing? What are their true motives? That left Mila perplexed and got nothing else to answer for. This is something that is definitely worth finding the answer for even just by herself.

Thankfully, away from that place she barely knew, peace is restored back. The crowds are walking down the night streets of Stilwater with beautiful neon lights and colorful music to guide them through. This is so 80s in fact the music is so 80s. That couldn't help but to bring nostalgia back to her.

Shaundi was just chilling, driving the car with passion. But her face sent mixed signals. It's either she's worried of the whole situation or just freaked out after that little chase they got.

After crossing the town and the stupid Ultor guys raiding it anonymously, Shaundi and Mila finally managed to get into Mila's new apartment, the famously titled Red Light Loft which isn't much of an apartment but just a small room with really expensive goods in it.

"Here we are." Said Shaundi. "I was thinking that we couldn't get away from that."

Those are words that are certainly helping. "Yeah, I know. Those guys with tanks and their assault rifles."

Mila clicked on the door button immediately. But as she went out, she wanted to show a bit of a respect for the nice person she just met and pop down the window to say goodbye. "Thanks for the ride by the way."

"You're welcome." Shaundi replied with a smile.

But Shaundi remembered something else important to ask to her.

"Mila?" Shaundi called. Mila was about to turn around, but her spin went into the opposite direction once again back to Shaundi.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mila moved in closer towards the car.

"Why do you just trust me so easily?" Said Shaundi. Now that is an awkward question to ask because she remembered that Shaundi asked her a while ago before they knew about the gunshot. "You know that most common situation is when someone is chatting with a really nice stranger and that stranger turned out to be a jerk."

"I don't trust you, Shaundi. In fact I shouldn't." Said Mila. "But like I said, I can handle myself especially with someone that I barely knew and I barely trust."

"Did they teach you something like that in the military?" Said Shaundi.

Mila couldn't help but to get a hold of that answer for a moment. So she went out of topic for a bit which she thought it might have gone reasonably well. "I wish."

Shaundi nodded, followed with an awkward silence. "Right, see you later." She said as she started the engine of her car which was surprisingly silent all the time.

"See you later." Said Mila.

Now the most important thing right now is knowing what to expect for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, perhaps shooting three guys right after you came in the town is a bit cold for someone who just came in from Afghanistan with actions even colder than what she did but let's just hope that none of those Saints complain about it.

Anyway, Mila killed the lights so only a handful of the lamps from the dark purple neon lights outside. Nothing is more interesting than being atmospheric. The lightness of the room certainly helped to get the dark, gritty mood right into Mila's heart. She had been through worse things than the city had faced and ever threw at her. Street gang violence and black-and-white with almost unrealistic morality that this city had will never compare to the brutal things happening around Afghanistan where things are just grey. Even after facing the shock of the wacky world of Stilwater, she still couldn't forget what happened a few years before.

Sleeping only makes things worse for her because of the nightmares. They came in different forms. The worst is being a nightmare that she experienced in the real world being overly-presented. The dream world is a place that doesn't make any sense when anything can happen. In terms of creating a world of fantasy of your own goals, this is definitely a world that she wanted to live in and she'll never get tired of it. But on the other hand, it is a scary world. Anything can happen in dreams ranging from really cheerful and colorful Sunday drive to just batshit crazy insane.

She had absolutely no reason to sleep in the couch other than watching the boring shows America has to offer The British has done some great shows in the past. She hoped that they didn't screw up Doctor Who this time. But thankfully that's not the case, at least that's what she thought about the new doctor. The expensively large LCD TV somehow couldn't get a hold of any British Channel at all. Quite wonderful actually.

But her body is rejecting so much from the urge to not sleep in the couch. All those boring TV shows could just throw their garbage at her ears while she slept in peace. But after the war, dream is definitely not a good place for peace.

Unwillingly, she did go into sleep. And that is because she had no idea what to think about for tomorrow and the crap TV shows sending their noise of what they call acting like tranquilizers, and a bloody effective one at that. Mila couldn't really tell of what is about to happen in the next few seconds. She always questioned herself if going into the dream world is really the right answer for everything all of the stressful times in the war, the tired day-job that never ends, and people dying every freaking minute.

But no more mindset of that. She's in Stilwater. There's no reason to think about Afghanistan anymore, isn't it?

The dream spoke otherwise.

Waking up in the dusty brown and more even browner dust that sneaked right into everyone's throat, Mila regained her consciousness. She slept at the comfortable sight of smooth bright brown sand covered up in sandstorm. Thankfully though, Mila was still able to see even through the storm. The goggles she wore with the handkerchief she used to cover her mouth is quite effective during this time.

She stood up and walked towards something she saw in the distance. Was that a shelter? She wiped her goggles away from the dirty sand to notice a nearby city, abandoned city nonetheless but at least it was something. She remembered those times she had to hide from those terrorists scums. Even in a small city like that, no one would notice her thanks to the junks around the place that no one would pick up.

As she approached the city, she felt something odd. It felt like a bite, but only like a tiny dot. It was nothing but a tranquilizer dart coming right through her shoulder piercing whatever is in front of it. She took it away from her shoulder and in about a minute or so, she'll eventually get knocked unconscious.

Though fell down, she grunted and kept crawling towards the city, and then crawled again for a minute, and then nothing else but a face plant towards the ground. Ouch…

In just a blink of an eye, she opened her eyes to notice how the environments changed. Now she felt like she was inside of a building probably on the city she saw earlier. This somehow reminded her of what she had done back in Afghanistan, but she couldn't tell what.

The room is really similar too. This was the interiors of an abandoned mini-market with all of the shelves got rid and she is tied up in the back, sleeping on the ground with her cheeks on it. She tried to stand up, but with her hands tied up, she is supposed to do nothing but to sit there. But of course, she won't do so.

"Crap!" She struggled. This is a soldier who could escape from any sorts of tie. And of course, it's easy enough to untie this rope. But another problem still remains in the distance in a form of someone with an intense brown cloak. Her appearance is intimidating enough to make her stop untying the rope.

"Recognize this voice?" The shadowy figure said in quite the calm but feminine tone. Though with her intense brown cloak covering almost all of her body, Mila couldn't feel calm in her. But instead, she was intimidated.

"But… but…" Mila recognized the voice and suddenly the universe turned upside down. "How…"

"How what…?" The shadow asked once again. "What is your business in this town?"

"I… I don't even…"

"Even what?" She interrupted quicker than an annoying kid with temper tantrum. Wait, she? What is going on around here?

"Who are you?" Mila quickly asked.

The cloak, the lighting, and the overall atmosphere of the room are too dark for her to make out what's actually going on. So it's harder for her to envision and process on her minds. But the sight of it is so familiar it actually made her to believe what was going on around here.

"I hope you remember this face." She said. "This is the face of the soldier who you tortured just for getting some information."

Mila just realized about something. The shadowy presence that she was talking to right now is actually someone she recognized a lot. But she decided to keep that in mind.

But now she remembered what time this is. This is at the time where she thought torture is a great form of interrogation. Manipulating someone's mental condition is just the most perfect way to set things up. According to her back in the day, this is really effective. And this is how she pulled it off.

What she did actually is taking a camp on a nearby city in order to find soldiers who will cross it and extract any sorts of information from them. The brown cloak she wore looked eerily similar to what she wore back when she did that.

This means that the person inside that shadow is none other than...

When she did realize this, she continued untying her tie. But a few minutes later, a few more soldiers, tied up just like her, are seen not far.

"My friends out there died because of this stupid war." The shadowy Mila exclaimed. "Why the hell couldn't we just get along already?" The shadow Mila cocked up her gun and pointed it out towards the men. They scared stiff of her presence. "That's a question that I kept wondering all the time until I found the answer."

"That we could never get together like ever?" Said the real Mila, interrupting her epic speech that she knew how it went.

The shadowy Mila slowly glared at her. The sharp gaze of the shadowy Mila is really intimidating even when she's looking at herself. Shadowy Mila cocked up her gun and slowly walked towards the real Mila.

"Good answer." She said. "How in the hell did I miss you?"

"I want to know something." Said the real Mila. "What do you see in front of you?"

That is a question that made the shadowy Mila to flinch a little and stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Because what you see in front of you is not what you think." Said Mila. This somehow angered the shadow Mila and later on, the shadow Mila chocked the real her before questioning her about something.

"Don't bullshit me, you bitch."

"Remember when you said that your tie is the most inescapable tie that you've ever designed and the only one who could escape it is only you?" Said the real Mila before a big surprise. "Magic or not, your tie is now… escapable."

The old Mila flinched and stepped back for a few steps while taking her gun out and pointing it towards the real her. "How the hell."

"Let's forget about that for a moment and talk about what you're doing here… or more to the point… what I'm doing here."

Mila stared at the poor Afghanistan soldiers got tied up and captured by the shadowy Mila.

"Don't you move bitch!" Said the fake Mila.

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Mila. "I'm going to tell you something."

"There is nothing more to be told." Said the fake Mila. "You are the cause of this war and you're going to pay for everything that you did."

"And then what?" Mila shouted towards her.

"And then…" The fake Mila immediately went up close to her, pointing the gun right up her chin and did nothing but just stick it up hardly to it. "And then I'll make sure that something like this will never ever happen again."

Mila could only grin in disbelief. "I'd like to see you try. Because I did… and it failed miserably."

Knowing that the fake Mila will show some resistance, Mila had no choice but to disarm her using a special technique by punching a specific part of fake Mila's arm. Although that was only just a plan as a few seconds later, an explosion appeared right outside of the market.

"Great." Said the fake Mila. "They decided to blow this fucker up." The fake Mila immediately shot the two hostages out of nowhere. The explosion happened outside of the market and the impact wasn't so strong so there is nothing to be worry on that one.

"You know what?" The fake Mila said. "I like you. You just proved that my theory is wrong and you even dare to say that you're not going to kill me. This is what all superheroes do. I'd say bullshit on that. They let the villains to live so that other peoples can die in their hands."

"No." Said Mila. "They let them live because killing them will only show that we are the real problem."

"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM!" Said the fake Mila before laughing in a really insane way. To be fair, the laugh wasn't instant. It was like some sort of a crescendo: it was quiet and then BAM! "But I'll let you live."

"Why?" Said Mila.

"Because you're not going to kill me." Said the fake Mila. "And that is a promise that you'll not going to break." Another laugh happened for a few seconds though this time it is monotonous and a bit silent.

The fake Mila proceed to do something that she would have done back in the past: Being a real badass.

"Oh Mila." Said the real Mila, smiling at what her old self is going to do. It wasn't a smile that she was proud of though.

Gunshots and explosions can be heard outside with the scream of the Afghanistan soldiers grunting their language towards the old Mila. She realized that she was a monster back in the past, but everyone is during this harsh time.

The fight only lasted for two and a half minutes before Mila went out of her cover to find out something that she did back in the day.

"Fuck." Said the real Mila.

Oh but that's not the best part. As Mila stared on the wreckage of those who fall and horrified by the sight, another explosion occurred this time right on Mila's face.

And then… it was all a dream… obviously…

Though unlike stupid movies or comics out there, Mila didn't jump out like a horrified jack-in-the-box who lost its dignity, but she just opened her eyes and gripped her couch hardly. She didn't move for a few seconds and with only her eyes opened wide, she just froze there.

She gasped…

"So it was a dream?"

"Yeah…"

A few hours later, Shaundi came in to Mila's apartment to check up on her. Right now, she was drinking a coffee with Mila being covered up in a blanket.

"It's kind of cool…" Said Shaundi.

"How is it cool?" Asked Mila, obviously confused.

"I really want to meet my old self." Said Shaundi. "I was a horrible person before you know?"

"How horrible?" Mila gripped on her coffee cup hardly as she asked that.

"I used to smoke pots and then dressed up like some sort of weird gothic shit." Said Shaundi. "Okay, I still smoke pots but I'm not dressing up as some sort of a weird goth right?"

Mila glanced at her once again to find out that Shaundi is quite clean and well-dressed just like every civilians out there. She is well-dressed with white T-Shirt and a purple vest.

"No you're not." Mila commented.

"Great!" Said Shaundi. "So if I do meet my old self, I'll make sure that every single second matters."

"And what are you doing in those seconds?" Asked Mila.

"Beating her up." Said Shaundi, making Mila to look at her in confusion. "I'll tell her to just be fucking normal for once. I hate myself."

"So do I." Said Mila.

The two stared at each other for a moment in an awkward silence before Shaundi broke the tension.

"So why do you hate yourself?" Asked Shaundi. "Just being this evil black witch of Afghanistan, the woman that they fear the most? Come on. Black Bitch would've been a much better title."

Suddenly, Mila dropped her coffee cup hardly on the coffee table.

"Oh sorry." Said Shaundi, guilty. "I didn't mean to…"

"I want to meet Johnny Gat." Said Mila, out of nowhere. "I need to find out what is he going to do and what is his intentions." Mila stood up from her chair and dropped the blanket she used to cover her body.

"No! No! No!" Said Shaundi as she stood up blocking Mila's path. "I thought we've talked about this yesterday and we promised that you're not going to be there."

"I don't care!" Said Mila. "I want to know more why the Third Street Saints are so obsessed with me! First Julius and then Johnny Gat and now you of all people!"

"Okay fine!" Said Shaundi, which somehow surprised her. "You want to go there, that's your problem. But two things before we go."

"We're not going to go there. I will." Said Mila.

"No, WE will!" Said Shaundi denied. "That's the first thing. And the second thing: Take a freaking shower."

Mila paused for a moment before sniffing her armpit. She didn't react very well with that smell. "I guess you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Said Shaundi. "Whatever you're going to do, you're not going to go there."

"I don't care!" Said Mila. "I just came from Afghanistan retiring of being a badass. I can take care of myself!"

"What?" The sound of the water showering Mila's body is too loud that Shaundi couldn't hear. But still, Shaundi could hear whatever ringtone that she set her phone in not only because it is too loud, but because it vibrates on her pocket like a loose wild dog in an unbreakable box.

Shaundi looked at whoever is calling on her phone to find out that it was someone familiar.

"Johnny!" Said Shaundi. "I've told you about recruiting strangers. If you're going to recruit Mila for this, I'm not going to let you!"

"No, this isn't about her." Said Johnny.

"But you're still up on recruiting her, right?" Shaundi asked.

Strangely enough, Johnny took some breath before actually replying. "Okay, maybe someday." That definitely irritates her. "Anyway, we got something more important than that!"

"Like what?" Shaundi asked.

"The Ultor guys are invading the Row." Said Johnny. "We don't know what the hell are they doing but they are definitely bad news for the Saints."

"So?" Said Shaundi. "They did that last night and we escaped."

"And you didn't report anything?" Johnny got mad on that sentence.

"I thought Julius saw it first." Shaundi admitted. "So I didn't report anything obviously."

"Great, thanks. Very fucking useful." Said Johnny.

"But what are we going to do with that? Should I report it to you then?" Said Shaundi.

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" Said Johnny. "One of our guys has already reported in since they raided that strip club last night… you know what, that's not important. Anyway, meet me in my crib. And make sure that Mila is away from any guns."

"Wait what… Johnny!" Johnny immediately hung up the phone call, leaving Shaundi talking to her phone for a few seconds.

Mila just came out of the bathroom wiping her hair with her towel and is already wearing her purple cold vest with white T-Shirt underneath and pretty short white jeans. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's Gat." Said Shaundi. "The Ultor guys are doing something I don't know yet. He asked me to meet him in his crib."

"You or us?" Mila tried to clarify her statement.

"Us… sorry." Shaundi corrected.

Mila threw her towel away to the couch. "What do you think the Ultor guys are doing this time?"

"I'm still not sure." Said Shaundi. "We're still finding out what's going on."

"Okay…" Said Mila. "I'm going with you."

Shaundi nodded.

Immediately, the two went into Shaundi's usual expensive purple Lamborghini Aventador and left Mila's Red Light Loft apartment.

"So where was Johnny's crib?" Mila asked.

"The University District." Said Shaundi. "It's a pretty nice place right there."

"And what are we going to do in there?" Said Mila.

"Just to protect you from those Ultor guys."

"What?" Said Mila. "What do they want with me?"

"Probably the same reason why they want the Saints." Said Shaundi. "We don't know what they did that night and apparently their operation is getting bigger."

"I was wondering what did you do after you went back home that night." Asked Mila.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Johnny said something about you not reporting anything to him?"

"I came home in midnight! I don't have the time to tell Johnny for that! Besides, Julius already knew what was going on so I thought that he should've at least known about it."

"Oh okay." Said Mila sarcastically.

The time passed by pretty quick probably because the Aventador is a really quick vehicle. But the more the time passed, the less Mila believed that the Ultor guys are actually doing something bad. None of them actually appeared on these streets. But then again, perhaps they are idiots.

The two finally arrived at the University District where Johnny Gat currently lives. The house wasn't as bad as what Mila thought. It's pretty cramped though with the garden that is a little bit wider than Mila's office desk she had on the apartment. As the two went on to the door, Shaundi rang the bell and looked towards something quite hi-tech at the top of the entrance: A camera.

"Johnny!" Said Shaundi. "Let us in!"

Apparently Johnny's apartment doesn't like normal introductions and instead went into the most extreme one. A few seconds after Shaundi finished her line, someone just threw out an Ultor guy out of the window. The window was just right atop of them. And the guy just fell down right on their front.

"Well," Said Mila. "I guess that's not going so well."

Out of nowhere, Mila took out a pistol and cocked it up. Wait, where did she get… Shaundi checked in her pockets and...

The gun is not there.

"Not again!" Said Shaundi.

Mila entered the room carefully with the gun she just stole from Shaundi. The room was quite bright. And other than being bright, the room has a small balcony on the top floor in which Johnny Gat is already waiting on the top of it.

"Mila!" Johnny shouted from the small balcony.

"Johnny!" Said Mila." What the hell is going on? Who was that guy you threw out of the window?"

"That was one of the few Ultor guys who made it here." Said Johnny.

"What do they want?"

"I have no idea… wait… where did you get that gun?" Johnny asked.

"Stole it from Shaundi five minutes ago when she didn't notice." Said Mila.

Johnny could only stare at her in confusion before snapping back and smiling. "I've told her to get you away from guns."

"Why is that?" Mila walked towards the stairway and is about to reach Johnny. The round stairway is definitely a nightmare for Mila. It was like stripping in a pole, only in reverse, slower, and much more painful.

"You might hurt someone."

Mila giggled as she relaxed herself in the railings of the indoor balcony. "Anyone can hurt someone with a gun." She then did some sort of a fancy maneuver stunt with her gun before throwing it in the air and catching it back in the coolest way possible. "But not when the gun is in my hand."

Johnny smiled slightly.

Shaundi just entered the house to notice Mila and Johnny already on the top of the balcony. "Guys!" She shouted. "We got a guest."

Mila and Johnny looked towards the window leading outside only to find out that there is some sort of a black military tank with the label Ultor on it. A few minutes later, a few more guys with gas masks came out of it. But thankfully it didn't come towards them. Instead, they came into a house across it, which might as well as prepare for some sort of plan.

"More like guests." Said Mila. "Any ideas?"

"Shoot them like hell." Said Johnny while he cocked up his assault rifle that he just got out of nowhere.

"Nope." Said Mila. "There are around 14 guys that can fill that tank up… probably 20. You give them a warning introduction; I'll take them all down."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Kill all of them and we lost the chance of finding out what's going on."

"We could at least find some later."

"Yeah, but why later when you can do it now?"

Johnny sniggered. "I like the way you think."

"I said no killing, Johnny." Said Mila. "Just shoot some walls or something to warn them."

"Okay I get it." Said Johnny. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Said Mila, pulling her sleeves up.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I just came out from 5 years in Afghanistan, Johnny. What makes you think that I can't?"

"I don't want Shaundi to whine about it."

"That's her problem." She shrugged. "Just do your job."

Mila just found the best hiding place that she could have ever think of which is actually above the front door entrance which is also connected through the balcony.

But Shaundi doesn't like the sound of the plan. "You're going to let her beat them all up?"

"Yeah." Said Johnny.

"I thought we're supposed to protect her." Said Shaundi.

"Hey," Said Johnny. "If she is really the killing machine that Julius is afraid of, I should at least watch her act."

"By risking her safety?" Said Shaundi. "Yeah, that's pretty smart."

"At least she is about to do something." Said Johnny. "How about you do the talking?"

"Talking…" Shaundi sighed. "I've done it for like decades. You do it. You're also pretty good at it right?"

Johnny sighed. "How about we both do it?"

"Fine." Said Shaundi. "But you don't screw this one up okay?"

A few minutes later, some of the Ultor guys actually marched towards the house.

"Here they are!" Said Shaundi, reporting from the same window Johnny looked at. Shaundi cocked up her shotgun and so is Johnny Gat's assault rifle.

Eventually, the Ultor guys came in to the house. Johnny gave a nice introduction by shooting a short burst assault rifle, but the shots are intended to miss the guys. It was not a nice introduction but nevertheless, they are quite properly introduced.

Obviously most of them took a cover in a nearby wall. Other than the shots, Johnny gave the first few opening lines. "You got no business right here!"

"We got nothing to say to you!" Said one of the guys. They are obviously terrified with the laser sight that Johnny gave towards them.

"Then don't say it, dumbass!" Shaundi replied, which gave a little smile to Mila's grim face.

"Johnny Gat!" Said the same gas mask guy… fuck it… let's just call him Charlie. "You are under arrest for being a member of the illegal street gang!"

"Hey!" Said Johnny. "If you're going to get us, then might as well as kill us!"

"We have the order to capture you dead or alive." Said Charlie. "But the reward for getting you alive is much bigger."

"Since when did you have the rights to kill us!" Said Shaundi.

"Since when did someone requires permission to be killed?" Mila muttered herself silently.

"You guys might as well as put the gun down and give up." Said Charlie the annoying bastard. "If you want to do this the easy way, then just put your gun down."

Everything went according to plan. So without further ado, Mila signaled towards Johnny Gat and things went into a nice twist.

"Okay, okay!" Said Johnny. "We'll drop our weapons."

A few minutes later, Mila jumped towards Charlie who just moved in. She crushed him by dropping both of her feet on his shoulders, knocking him unconscious. One guy behind Charlie flinched and Mila responded by kicking his weapon. Mila used this opportunity to grab the guy as a human shield because there are two… three… four… six more guys outside which is surprisingly little for a tank that big.

But the problem is how to take them all out effectively. One guy decided to charge in with only a police baton. But Mila easily discharged him by kicking the guy she used as human shield's foot until it flew into the stomach of the guy charging with the baton. And then she simply took the baton and slammed his head with it. She continued using the same guy as a human shield. But it's going to be a bit repetitive a bit sooner. So she decided to take out the rest of the five guys up away.

First, she moved the human shield outside then kicking him down, then one guy attacked with a rifle butt unfortunately missed and Mila easily disarmed him with her fancy moves. Not only that, she literally used the rifle as some sort of a melee and she didn't even have any problems carrying one with just one hand. She knocked everyone around with one and later two rifles using the butt of it and everyone just fell down quite easily.

But one quite memorable moment is near the end when there are two guys left. One guy charged at her without any sorts of remorse or anything like that and a few quick seconds later she immediately pounce the guy up in the head with the rifle butt. Later on, she tried to pick up the guy's knife he stored in his waist pocket, but accidentally took a pistol instead and threw it up into another guy. The pistol's bottom parts hit that guy's head hard so hard that it shot off one fire up towards the guy's knees.

Mila just realized what she just threw and could only say "Oops."

And finally the fight ends. Result: Heads slammed, broken ribs, broken bones mainly in the arm, broken rifle butts, broken rifles in general, and a shot in the leg that thankfully didn't kill the poor guy.

"Well, D at best." Mila muttered that to herself. Now it's time to continue to the next objective, just like in video games… oh wait…

"We got them, guys!" Mila shouted towards Shaundi and Johnny Gat who just stepped down the stairs.

Shaundi just realized about something. Perhaps Johnny Gat was right about not letting her reach a gun. She's basically a killing machine. If killing machines do exist, it's like it has gone rogue and snapped the neck of the owners or something.

"Jesus." Said Shaundi. "You did this all yourself?"

"No, I did it with Jesus as well." Said Mila. "Can't you just help me tie up these poor sods?"

"Can't agree more." Said Johnny Gat. "So what's our next plan?"

"Let's take their clothes off and use them to get out of this town." Said Mila "Just make sure to give order to the Saint's members not to shoot."

"But how are they going to know which tank that they aren't going to shoot?" Asked Shaundi.

"I'm going to need your vest." Said Mila. "They'll figure out that those tanks are one of us. Just make sure you spread the news."

Though hesitant, Shaundi simply nodded and gave her vest to Mila.

Eventually, all of the seven douches of Ultor were tied up in Mila's so called 'inescapable tie'. Once that happen, though, the rest of the guys could might as well as sit there up tight with their bones broken and can't simply move straight.

"So you guys are going to tell me what the hell is going on." Said Johnny. "Who the hell just gave order to kill or capture everyone involved in the Saints? Are you looking for the Vice Kings as well?"

"I'm not telling you shit!"

Just after that is said, Johnny smacked the guy in the face with his pistol. "I'm not giving a shit to your life either. You can either tell us or I'll shoot your foot!"

"I've told you, I'm not telling you shit!" Said the guy again. But this time, Johnny had enough and pushed the wound in that guy's knees.

The guy grunted and screamed. The torture wasn't a pleasant sight for Shaundi, but Mila just sat there waiting for some answers.

"Okay! Okay!" Finally the person spoke for himself. "It was Alderman! It was Alderman Hughes!"

"Alderman Hughes?" Said Shaundi.

"Who is that guy?" Asked Mila.

"A candidate of Stilwater's major." Said Shaundi. "Maybe he promised that there will be no more gang wars in that the best way to take care of them is just to kill all the members up."

"Is that true?" Said Johnny. But the guy kept shutting his mouth. "HEY! I'm talking to you man. Is that true!"

The three could only get a silence from the guy.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Shaundi didn't shout, just trying to point it out in the calmest way possible.

"No." Said Mila. "He was just unconscious by the bleeding."

"Great. So we got the major hiring illegal mercenaries in order to take us down." Said Johnny Gat. "Shouldn't this be a job for the police?"

"You guys are not illegal right?" Mila asked awkwardly.

"No for most of the time." Said Shaundi. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's meet up with Julius and let him decide." Said Johnny. "After all, we've been doing this shit all alone and we barely scratched the surface. Let's just hope that he got some serious plans ahead."

"Great!" Said Shaundi. "And who's going to drive the tank?"

Johnny and Mila looked at each other before the two looked back at Shaundi in the most convincing kind of way.

"What?" Said Shaundi. "Oh fine then. I'll drive. But who's going to drive my car?"

"I will." Said Mila. "Just point me to the right directions." Shaundi gave the car keys to Mila. She then marched out of the tank and head back to Shaundi's Lambhorgini.

The next stop: Wherever Julius is right now.

"Where is he now anyway?" Asked Shaundi.

"He could probably be in the hideout." Said Johnny. "Just go there and we'll see what's going on."

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Don't worry, the tale continues! If you are even more interested in the story, don't forget to follow, add to favorites, and most importantly review! It will certainly help me to continue the story even more.

I just want to point out that the schedule of the this and the last chapters are a bit awkward and unorganized. So right now let's make it official. I'm just going to post a new chapter every Sunday in my time at least (Indonesia). So just to clarify, if you're living in America or London, as you wake up, a new chapter will pop up (hopefully).


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter Review:** Personally, I was disappointed. Other than slight formatting issues, I've wrote Johnny Gat like he's the blandest character ever. I somehow need to put that in justice later. The dialogues in the first thousand words are dodgy and awkward and the pacing is a bit too fast even for my standards. But it's more action oriented so there's a reason for that. Let's just hope that I could fix that somehow in a rewrite or the later chapters. But enough of that, here we go!

It's definitely a difficult job of being an FBI Agent especially the one who lost his only sister. Daniel wasn't that far off on being psychotic on his work. He dedicated all his life too much on his job. Perhaps he's just the type of guy who just isn't working rather well with hot chicks and doesn't care much about most of the other guys who really tried to care for him. He's way over his head this time and certainly not the other times. Marrying to his work could've been a fair option for him or something, not really sure about that one.

Being one of the most reliable FBI agents of the country, Daniel certainly felt empty. All of the espionage missions he had been through are just hardly worth mentioning. He completed every mission like he was somehow touched by the great gods. It was all executed in the most perfect way that anyone couldn't possibly think of. Perfect is definitely a word for him. He's talented, smart, and charming as well. Although he is unaware of the ladies who felt that way of him, or even unaware of what he is.

His sister's death could probably be the cause. Afghanistan was a harsh place and Daniel couldn't help but to think that she's definitely not particularly welcomed there. Just a few steps heading outside could've killed anyone. But despite of that, he kept his head high and let some thoughts to sink in and some to just go away.

Agent Daniel was just relaxing on his usual office desk. Unable to do anything important, he just left staring at his dead sister's photo that looked quite oddly familiar. The short, dark hair and that smile, it's someone that he could never forget.

He kept staring at the photo like some sort of a creepy guy in the subway. Unable to resist it, he picked it back up and looked at it by himself. That short, dark hair of hers that she must constantly cut to fit in with the military, amazing physique that fits really well for a female soldier, basically everything that is amazing is in his line of sight right now.

But he is unaware of other surrounding him particularly the current intelligence programmer and hacker that he has worked with all this time Kinzie Kensington.

"Daniel!"

Perhaps he should've moved to the MI6. At least they don't have an annoying informant.

"Hey!" The female with long blonde hair and sexy glasses appeared out of nowhere. "You're free tonight?"

"I'm busy Kinzie!" Said Daniel, even though there is absolutely no signs of him being busy whatsoever.

"Busy grieving at your sister again?" Kinzie asked. She stared at the picture of a young woman dressed up like she was in the army smiling towards the two in the most pleasant way that she could possibly think of. "Lighten up, Daniel. I got some good news for you today."

"What is it?" He said before putting the picture still on his desk.

Kinzie threw in some documents and files about something that she'll tell about later. "It's Stilwater for the billionth time."

"Again?" Said Daniel. "What's going on this time? Why do you call it good news?"

"What if I say that the Captain is going to send you to Stilwater?" Asked Kinzie.

"Stilwater?" Daniel scoffed. "The city full of hoes and gangsters? No thanks. There are better things to do than being there."

"Well, the captain is sending you there once again." Said Kinzie. "I was about to give the details to you but I left my laptop in the server room."

"So you want me to get it?" Daniel stood up from his chair.

"No." Said Kinzie. "I'll get it. In the meantime, can you buy me some noodles? I'm hungry for Chinese this time."

"I'll buy it." Said Daniel. "Just have it ready."

"Aye aye, sir." Kinzie flicked his hand from her forehead towards Daniel to express her salute. "I'll wait you in the Lounge."

But seriously, noodles? Chinese Food in New York is a bit hard to find. That is because Daniel has literally no idea where to find one or which one was that good. After a bit of a research on finding one that is good, he bought the said food and went straight into the lounge in his office where Kinzie is waiting for him there.

Kinzie is an intelligent hacker for the FBI. She knows how to operate computers even more than anyone. Hacking is really a part of her job. She gets into places that a lot of peoples don't know and then exploits every single mistake out of it just for the sake of the government's service. This is something that she always does all the time. But enough of that, she got something more to do with the handsome man in the suit.

"Kinzie?" Daniel opened the door heading towards the lounge.

Kinzie is already there sitting nicely in the sofa with her purple, slim, and sleek laptop already in front of her. This is her setup everyday if she's not working in front of tons of computers. Oh actually she got two laptops settled in. That's quite necessary.

"Do you really need two of those?" Daniel asked.

"You know me, Daniel." Said Kinzie. "I used to set this up for quite a while, my own portable server room that can hack through anything."

"Well, shit." Said Daniel. "Glad that you're working with us."

"As long as I'm around, nothing is going to break the system." Said Kinzie.

"Well, that's what you are I guess." Said Daniel. "Anyway, what are you about to tell me?"

Daniel moved closer and sat just right next to her. She blushed for a bit when he momentarily touched her lap to sit down instead of the armchair. But really that's not the thing that she wanted for this time.

The lounge was a nice enough room with a nice, solid, and well put together temperature thanks to the air conditioner and also a really nice HDTV up cross. The room is filled with mostly light brown walls and a dark red carpet which might have been a color that can cause OCD peoples to scratch someone's walls, but at least it wasn't that horrible.

But that touch… it's so powerful that it made her to momentarily pause for a moment, looking awkwardly at Daniel's charming and powerful face before finally snapping back towards the laptop.

"Uh… yeah." Said Kinzie in the most awkward way possible. "You might as well as check out these guys."

"Who are these?" It turns out that it was a bunch of portraits of peoples that only Kinzie can explain at this very moment.

"This man over here," Said Kinzie, pointing at a Hispanic man with grizzly moustache. "He was once a part of the revolution in Mexico but he died."

"What's the problem?" Said Daniel before Kinzie put off another promising picture.

"This." Said Kinzie. It turns out it was a picture of Stilwater's CCTV Mall. A bunch of peoples walking like normal, but then… "This guy over here..." The appearance of the guy from the CCTV capture is exactly the same as the guy who died in the Mexico revolution.

"Perhaps you have never heard of doppelgangers." Said Daniel. "There are tons of peoples out there with the same look."

"I used to believe that." Kinzie replied. "But then I told my friend to get a positive ID on him you know by accidentally bumping him or something and just find out what exactly is he grabbing, and then I scanned the ID. It was positive."

"Wow." Said Daniel.

"If that's not enough for you, here are two other peoples." Kinzie showed him exactly those and it looked unbelievably promising. "You must've known Johnny Gat, the self-proclaimed ultimate badass and one hell of a bitch to get. He is imprisoned for like three or four years before rumored to be dead. But then… well… look where he is right now." Kinzie showed him the picture.

"Oh my god." Said Daniel before finally putting things together. "Wait… wait… wait… I knew what you're saying."

"Okay, I'm not implying that she's alive." Said Kinzie. "I'm just saying that there are possibilities even though it's very small. If Johnny Gat and those three other guys could survive from an explosion, she could have."

"That is just ridiculous." Said Daniel. "She is definitely dead. I saw her body."

"What if it's not her dead body?" Kinzie tried as hard as possible to convince him, but Daniel is still not convinced.

"The forensics has stated the details." Said Daniel. "Yes, she's dead."

"But will you just believe about this for a moment?" Kinzie tapped the evidences. "She might have survived."

"Look," Said Kinzie. "My sister is none of your business, Kinzie."

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Kinzie. "I'm just… worried."

Kinzie, like an overly sensitive girl that she is, almost cried. Daniel felt guilty on leaving the story away from her. After all, she did a lot of things to convince him of something. There's nothing more rewarding than telling her all about it.

"You knew that she died." Daniel began. "There's nothing more to be told."

"It's okay." Said Kinzie. "If you want to leave it, just leave it your way. I don't mind. I'm just trying to… you know… lighten you up."

"If you want to lighten me up, that's not going to work." Said Daniel. "But I appreciate it though."

"I'm just… doing what I do best." Said Kinzie. "Anyway, the Captain has ordered you to go there."

"You want to investigate dead peoples?" Said Daniel.

"No." Said Kinzie. "He is worried about Stilwater. I don't know who's going to win the gang war but whoever wins, the citizens of Stilwater will be in danger."

Daniel giggled. "You sound like a Saturday Morning Cartoon character."

"I know." Said Kinzie. "But that's true."

"What kind of mission that he's sending me in?" Daniel asked.

"I got the briefing right here." Said Kinzie. "I hope you're not surprised."

Daniel read the briefing for a while before throwing it back to the table.

"Is there something wrong?" Kinzie asked.

"Just an infiltration mission." Said Daniel. "He said that I need to give the captain some updates on whatever the hell is going on in Stilwater."

"So you're accepting it?" Said Kinzie.

"Of course I will." Said Daniel. "I'll head there tomorrow."

The city of Stilwater is not as far a lot of peoples of New York might have thought. Stilwater is like only an hour from there so there's not much problems to be had. Daniel went into his expensive fully customized black metallic Ford Mustang and just floors it until he made it to Stilwater. He could even nail 30 minutes if he was using his nitrous, but unfortunately that's not the thing that he's going to use at the very moment.

To be fair, as harsh as Stilwater's street gangs go, the city is absolutely beautiful. The Saints territory as far as he knew is filled with purple neon lights throughout their building while the Vice Kings apparently don't really care about style so they just crowbar anything that shines which is not good in comparison to the beauty that Stilwater had.

Now things definitely get interesting when Daniel hooked up into The Mix radio which contains a bunch of 80s and 90s songs that he considered to be quite nostalgic. There's nothing even more comfortable and disturbingly fitting when listening to 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' by Tears for Fears during an ongoing gang war.

But Daniel, the FBI agent that he is, expected that either the Saints or the Vice Kings at least threw in some competent challenges. But being inside the Saints territory, there's nothing to be faced except for a few Saints member having fun and strippers with hookers, the usual sights that he saw in the streets of New York. But there's nothing that is really that threatening the safety of others something.

Nothing is wrong so far so he wondered why the Captain would even sent him here.

But away from the Saints territory. It's time to get to the Vice Kings. And boy what a contrast it was.

The Vice Kings territory can be only described as despicable. Not only it contains some of the dirtiest environment, but it also contains the most offensive out of all. Daniel was probably the only person wandering there alone without anyone following him or anything.

But eventually, the Vice Kings do take some action in a form of a pretty nice way of greeting someone: An AK47 to the back of the car.

Daniel, being an FBI agent and all, already customized his car to become the most badass car possible except that he didn't realize that he is. The car even has a censoring device that keeps track of guns and hostile encounters. Without even realizing, there is already one yellow sports car following behind him. One guy is a bit suicidal with his act by sitting in the window and taking out his AK47.

With someone attacking with a lethal weapon, Daniel had two options: Either explode the vehicle and kill them all into the death or just find the safest way to keep them alive. So might as well as throw in some smoke grenades to confuse the hell out of them and from there on, just take them one by one.

But Daniel might as well as leave them all away. So release the smoke grenades and just run the hell away.

"Shouldn't have come here." He said to himself.

But he did anyway, so he might have asked who the bigger idiot is. So he said 'Fuck it' and went back to the Saints territory.

Despite having explored both of the territories that have amazingly significant contrast altogether, Daniel still has no idea what the hell was he doing all this time. Exploration perhaps is really his calling nature but that idea is just hilarious on what the hell is he going to do this time.

The file that Kinzie gave might have to do something with everything. So he stopped his car for a while and looked back at the file again and then…

Welll, nothing much intimidating except for a few words uttered continuously.

"Ultor… Ultor… and Ultor." Daniel kept muttering as he browsed through the boring briefing papers that the captain gave to him. "Suspected for illegal weapon deals etc etc. Christ this is boring."

Daniel has never done this before in his life, but it's exactly what he had to do just to make things completely faster and better: Phoning it in.

**PS: **No, I'm definitely not phoning in my own story because that's like finding a nearby shotgun to replace your own testicle with two ridiculously huge wrecking balls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter Review: **Speaking of phoned in, I really have no idea how to really conclude the last chapter. You can see it rather well even if you're not quite critical about it. But if you didn't find that bothering you, then I can't say much other than it's really well put together. I love introductions and I can do that better than anything. But I have to improve my middle grounds too.

**Reply** – Gorgia

I'm glad you liked it. But if you do want to publish stories, you need to make an account obviously. The Fan-Fiction servers are always quite the problem so it's better to be patient. Once you do make an account, you can make stories. :)

**Reply** – Emzy2k11

I update the story in random days, but one chapter every week. So be patient and you'll be rewarded. :)

00:00 is definitely a good time for infiltrating a really tall building with the Ultor signs everywhere. What really makes Daniel some of best agents out there is the fact that in just a few sights and a little bit of help from Kinzie, he could basically break into any sorts of military base which is a more interesting job rather than a clothing company turned ridiculously big.

There's nothing special with illegal weapon smuggling because that happens to almost every single mother effing company in the entire universe. Nothing is more less manly than being concerned with safety procedures and certainly illegal weapon smuggling is a nice way to increase the security and safety of one company the same way adding sea water would make a juice to be even sweeter.

So there's absolutely no reason for Daniel to not phone it in. But something is driving him through this that makes him to want to do this for some reason. Perhaps there are better reasons on not phoning this one in but the problem is that there are several more convincing reasons to do so.

Daniel began in the most typical suitable way of sneaking into one large company: Going into the front door. But don't worry, tech hacking is a whole lot easier when Kinzie is around but it doesn't mean that Daniel can't do that because he can. The only problem is he might be not as advanced as Kinzie can. While Kinzie is operating in two laptops if she is too lazy to construct her own server room or, a nicer way to put it in, being portable, Daniel just operates in his Samsung Galaxy Tab 10 + Samsung Galaxy Note 3 which is five times weaker but ten times more conveninent.

In just a flick of a finger, Daniel managed to hack in the Ultor security measures and this one doesn't even try or even attempt for security measures. So far, hacking the Ultor Corporations' main server room is a legitimate FBI-level hacking the same way replacing a video game .exe file is considered a high-rank piracy attempt. A few taps of fingers later and the whole lights of the company simply turned off. And then another finger taps and he managed to access the main database. This is the security equivalent of a castle made out of ice in Sahara Desert. Even sitting around and doing nothing can easily break through its defenses and you're not even bringing flamethrowers.

But anyway, if Daniel could easily do that in just a few couple of seconds, then why bother sending him all the way to Stilwater? This is what Kinzie could do in just a few seconds even back in New York. Perhaps Ultor might have been a bit smarter and more discreet for keeping secure of their files. Perhaps they kept on hard copies because they are not hackable and therefore can only be obtained by using the complex movements of pick up and grab.

Skeptical, Daniel put his sunglasses on and activated the detective vision technology which works really well and it's not an experimental device anymore. The detective vision contains night vision and 4G Wireless and Bluetooth connected to his tablet and his note so that he could access all of the features from there. He flicked his fingers towards his note and just a few flicks, the front door is open and then the elevator is turned on.

The electro house music beat Daniel's ears like nothing else and adds more into the dramatic effect of entering the only brightly lit room available around this place. If he wanted to phone it in, might as well as try to look cool when doing it.

But that electro house music must wait as Daniel received a call from someone familiar.

"Daniel." Said Kinzie. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, Kinzie." Said Daniel. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Said Kinzie. "I just want to make sure if you really know where the hell you are going."

"It's okay, Kinzie." Said Daniel. "I can do it myself. I know where they kept the data."

"In the library on the top floor." Said Kinzie. "That's where they kept most of the important archives. But seriously, no guards are bothering you?"

"None at all." Said Daniel. "I kept them confused by turning down all the lights."

"And yet you turned the elevator powers back on. That's very smart of you." Said Kinzie. "I'll guarantee in the next few minutes they'll hunt up your ass and recycle you as a window cleaner." 

"Don't worry, Kinzie." Said Daniel. "That's definitely not going to happen."

"You have an escape plan?" Said Kinzie.

"Of course I do." Said Daniel. "If I don't, then I wouldn't be entering this place with my earphones stuck on my ears."

Kinzie sighed. "Well be careful then."

"Okay." Said Daniel.

Kinzie would've preferred to insert the word 'love' somewhere, but never mind that for a moment.

Daniel closed off that momentary distraction. And a few moments later, the elevator stopped. Now it's a good time for Daniel to find off the files he wanted.

"Library." He said to himself before doing something awesome in his phone and turn the lights all the way on.

Ultor is definitely not just a small company suddenly turned big. The transition from being small to big is so dangerously close to criminal levels. He's still wondering how the hell such a company could turn this big. Thanks to the database he hacked, he didn't even need to wander around the library. He just need to get some files from the library and things will just went well.

"This is surprisingly easy." Said Daniel who found the files he needed easily. Not only that, apparently the most important files that are packed in one single folder is literally called 'The Most Important File Ever'.

That was not a joke.

"Oh come on!" Daniel muttered to himself. Now he's starting to take this more seriously.

But still, he need to keep focus on his missions. So he escaped the place without any sorts of surprise or anything. The guards are still idiots and the room is still dark. He turned all of the powers back in as he summon his auto-moving car.

There's nothing much better to sit through this wonderful night of the most secure place in the entire universe than a sudden outburst.

"Kinzie!" He called her out of nowhere as he was just driving through the city of Stilwater.

"Oh hello, Daniel." Said Kinzie. "Something's wrong?"

"Kinzie, this mission is as hard as wiping my ass off with a toilet paper." Said Daniel before realizing what he just said and then immediately apologize. "Sorry but this is too easy!"

"Why so angry? What are you talking about?" Said Kinzie.

"This detective vision crap just made things a whole lot easier!" Said Daniel. "With this thing, I could literally terrorize the White House and strip the president off with a vacuum cleaner!"

"Okay, please keep the metaphors into a minimum." Said Kinzie before Daniel sighed. "You knew these things are going to make things easier and yet you used it."

"But I'm stuck with it." Said Daniel. "I mean it's not fair seeing teachers teaching annoying students and get paid less while I could've just sit here and blow off that Ultor building in a few minutes and usually get paid more."

"Don't you ever make me feel bad for my History teacher, Daniel." Said Kinzie.

"I'm not." Said Daniel. "But there's nothing worth FBI investigation right here."

"Wait a second." Kinzie suddenly realized something. "You stole those files?"

"Took some important notes." Said Daniel. "I didn't steal it. I just left it there."

"Well thank god." Said Kinzie. "I don't want the boss to know that you're being Robin Hood or something. Seriously is this what you call an infiltration mission?"

"More like information heist." Said Daniel. "We're doing missions where Wikileaks will get jealous or something."

"Hey!" Said Kinzie.

"Sorry! I thought it was funny."

"No it's freaking not. Now shut up and get the mission done."

"I already did." Said Daniel. "Wait…"

Daniel was caught in one hell of a view in front of him.

"What the hell?" He said.

"What is it?" Said Kinzie.

"There are a bunch of tanks with Ultor logos on it." He said. "How the hell could a clothing company gets this much tanks and gave them logos?"

"Well, buy a tank and just place a logo in it somewhere." Said Kinzie. "Do you really need to ask something like that?"

"I'm not talking about that, Kinzie." Said Daniel. "I'm talking about why."

"You're the one asking. You find it yourself."

"Well it would be nice to have a personal input from you."

"Oh so my opinions matter now?" Said Kinzie.

"Everyone's matter." Said Daniel. "Now what do you think are they doing?"

"I don't know." Said Kinzie. "Invading the city? Total annihilation? Ethnic Cleansing? Election Campaign? Someone selling tanks? I have no idea. Why couldn't you figure it out yourself?"

"This might be a reason why they bought illegal weapons." Said Daniel.

"Well duh." Kinzie annoyed. "I think that's for you to figure it out."

"I thought that was your job on figuring out things?"

"Yeah but I'm on the technical side." Said Kinzie. "If you could've just worked in your detective stuff, that would be amazing."

"Alright." Said Daniel. "I'll be in touch later." He then immediately hung up the call.

It's quite fascinating in how Kinzie could even still be awake after midnight for her duties even though most of the time she wanted to go home early. These are reasons that Daniel could answer and deduce by himself, but there's nothing more important than whatever is up front.

The tanks are in the massive numbers of three units. Seriously, so far, Daniel only noticed three Ultor tanks roaming on pretty much the exact same speed and also in a straight line probably to raise awareness or something. He would've wished that they don't go anywhere into the Vice Kings territory but nothing can help them when they actually do that.

Daniel slowly followed them from the back. Tailing, despite being a really tired job, is a work that he has to do all his life. Tailing is not only annoying as hell, but it is boring once the enemy got away. And the most dangerous part is that even the smallest kinds of distraction would lose the target. He must need to focus so that nothing could ever possibly go wrong with this kind of mission.

But still, Daniel managed to tail one of the tanks into a nearby strip club for some reason. This strip club is located somewhere near the sea levels so if the enemies can't escape from the ground, they can at least jump into the water and have a little hide.

The Ultor tanks finally stopped and just a few moments later, the car from the back opened, spawning a group of men with gas masks and carrying military-grade sub-machine guns.

Daniel thought about the possibilities of them doing some sort of a cleansing insde the strip club. What kind of cleansing then? Street gangs? If that's the case, then that is definitely pretty subtle. But if cleansing is really their motivation, then they would carry something better other than SMGs because they don't work well against the Saint's armory. Even Daniel had to admit the Saints' armory are far better than these guys, at least from what he have seen so far.

After almost all of them came inside, Daniel put his best costume to get inside the strip club: A blue hoodie and leather jeans. That will work well. Thankfully no one seems to be guarding outside so Daniel could've just entered this room.

Oh wait, there are two of those Ultor guards right there.

And without further ado, they actually open fire right after Daniel came in for reasons unknown. Daniel quickly head into cover and took some breath before taking his pistol up and then taking some cover. A few shots from those bastards and Daniel is toast. But thankfully they surprisingly suck at aiming the lightest gun out of all the machine gun class and they couldn't hold up for the recoil even though it is really easy at least for him.

Daniel thought to himself: These guys have no idea how to hold a gun. So it is best to spare their lives and move on. So for that, he sprinted out and quickly took some shots on the guy's weapons, making them completely ineffective. The entrance for the actual strip club is actually just a corridor for about ten meters and there aren't a lot of rooms to move around. So not only do they suck at aiming, but they are suck at positioning themselves for safety.

So right after shooting their weapons, Daniel also managed to scare them off and made them to report everything that is going on outside.

Well, it's no choice then. The SMG that Daniel picked up from the soldiers is used to just cap them in the knees and hands for punishment. To their credits, the SMG that they picked for this mission aren't that bad. But seriously if these guys really wanted him dead, might as well as try to kill all of them.

With this, Daniel had absolutely no choice but to kill almost every single one of them. So he did.

And it only took a few minutes just to seriously take all of them down. Thankfully, he managed to get almost everyone to not die because he only gave some minor injuries on their hands or their feet. It must have hurt a lot, but at least they don't die.

Daniel came in to one of the guys and asked what the hell are they doing. "Hey!" He said, slapping his face. "What the hell are you guys doing here bringing SMGs and hurting innocent peoples?"

"I ain't telling you shit!" Said the guy… fuck it let's just call him Kevin.

"Well, there's a nice answer, Kevin." Said Daniel towards the guy despite the guy's name not being Kevin.

"My name is not Kevin, ass-wipe!" Said the guy.

"You definitely need a much better insult." Said Daniel. "This is something that I've done a million times before. You tell me what the flying f*ck is going on and things will be just fine."

Daniel continues, interrogating and torturing the guy, which is something that has been done by someone else, or more accurately, will be done…


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter REVIEW**: Once again, I had some problems concluding the last chapter. One is because I'm still a bit blind in how this story is going to go, and the other problem is the fact that I have hit the 2.500 character limit. I know the FanFiction doesn't limit the stories, but I have to limit my stories for around 2.500 words because it would make it quicker and more conveninent. But I re-read it again and it's okay. There are things that doesn't make sense and made me think why the hell did I put it there but for the most part, it's generally alright.

##

Mila, Shaundi, and Johnny Gat finally arrived at the current Saint's hideout which is somewhere inside an abandoned night club or something. The tank stopped right in the front door following Mila riding Shaundi's Aventador. After that, the three went out of their respected vehicles to discuss what's going to happen next.

"So here's your hideout?" Said Mila as she approached the two tank riders.

"Yup." Said Johnny Gat. "Not much but hey… this is just the outside."

"Is it safe in there?" Mila asked.

"Well, there's a reason why we call it a safe house." Said Shaundi. "Are you always this inconsistent?"

"I'm not sure." Said Mila. "But I'm definitely sure about you." Mila stormed into the said abandoned building.

She still stood out with the statement 'First Impressions count a lot'. And speaking of first impressions, Mila could throw up looking at the insides of the Saints hideout. The walls were rusty and looked barely like a wall because it's like it was being eaten by a million termites or something. The ceiling is broken and a bunch of dusts came out of it, but thankfully the floor is still a bit forgiving.

The three then stumbled up into a room that looks like a church with the wide benches and the podium up front of them. There are no crosses or anything like that, but things aren't that good in the first few seconds she was in.

Thankfully, they don't have to wear the stupid Ultor uniforms in order to make things for the next plan.

"This is your hideout?" Said Mila, disgusted. "Christ."

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Said Shaundi.

"What, you mean there's something even worse than being here?" Asked Mila.

"No." Said Shaundi. "I swear this one is better. Just follow us."

Of course, Mila followed the two of them across several smelly and awful corridors. She didn't mind the tour for a second. The three stopped when Johnny noticed something.

"Oh shit." Said Johnny.

"What is it?" Said Shaundi.

"I thought I fixed the freaking water pipes!" Said Johnny. "Urgh. I'm just going to fix it. Just wait for a while. It's not going to take long."

The pipes were just in the bottom of the ground and Johnny had to cut through the woods of the floors in order to actually find it. The creaking sounds were quite obvious and Johnny already knew what it was all before then.

"To be honest, I can't believe you're still following us." Said Shaundi to Mila. "You know normal peoples would just run the hell away from those guys or even us. And yet you're still here. Why?"

Mila giggled. "I'm not normal, Shaundi."

"How are you not?"

"I killed thousands, perhaps millions." Said Mila. "How the hell can you consider me as normal?"

"For someone who killed thousands? I don't know… You looked legit to me."

"You're so easy to fool." Said Mila.

Shaundi laughed for a bit. "I also noticed something."

"What?"

"It seems like you came in here without any sorts of direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just arrived on Stilwater, Julius and I saved you from the Vice Kings, and then you just sort of went along instead of, oh I don't know, get out of the town. Wouldn't it be smarter to do so?"

"That's a really good point." Said Mila. "Well, except for the fact that the gang wars are everywhere and going out is like stepping into a land mine. There's no point unless if you want to kill yourself."

"And yet you're the one who kills millions and said that you can handle yourself." Said Shaundi. "What's stopping you from getting out?"

"I don't know." Mila looked away from her. "Something about this town that makes me curious. It worries me too in how these two gangs controlled almost all of the city and they made quite the contrast on each other. The Saints are the good guys and the Vice Kings are bad guys. It's a tad bit unrealistic and I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Even if it cost your life in the process?"

Mila snickered. "Life… what is my life worth to anyone?"

Shaundi for some reason got her mouth wide open. "Wow." She said that word for about 2 seconds. "For a chick who killed millions, you got no motivations of life." Shaundi then punched Mila's shoulder hard enough to make her grunt. "WHERE ARE YOUR GUTS?"

"I lost it…" Said Mila. "I just lost it a year ago. What do you care?"

"Everything." Said Shaundi. "I mean you're the one who thinks that this city is slowly turning insane. Perhaps it's not the city who's turning insane. Perhaps is, oh I don't know, someone who thought about it?"

"Wait, are you saying that I'm insane?" Said Mila.

Shaundi left her mouth wide open again. "You just knocked down and injured and probably killed like 6 peoples carrying guns and wearing armors all at the same time and you said that you just killed millions when you were a soldier! You took my guns twice away from me even though I have absolutely no intentions to use it to you because that would be like stepping on a land-mine and right now you followed two of the most dangerous peoples in Stilwater into their hideout! Does that sound like a normal person to you?"

Mila thought about it for a while before strangely giggling uncontrollably. The giggling noise is like she snorted helium or something. "What makes you think that you are one of the most dangerous peoples that Stilwater has ever come up with?" She said. "Oh lord the possibilities… I can't see it."

Shaundi frowned in the angriest form possible. "I'm not joking, Mila." She said. "But it's nice that it may break the ice for you."

Mila's giggling then suddenly stopped to say "Wait what?"

Out of nowhere, Shaundi started punching Mila in the face. The punch was so hard that Mila had no choice but to flew backwards until she hit a wall.

Shaundi, like a cheerful lady that she was, now entered some sort of a rage mode. After the punch, she tried to kick her and pin her down the wall, but unfortunately (or fortunately) that was a miss. The kick was so dangerously strong that Shaundi's feet is almost stuck inside it. But then again, the wall has been eaten by the termites so perhaps she is a bit weaker than she thought.

Mila simply rolled away from her and appeared right on her back while swinging her mighty arm punch.

Shaundi ducked as fast as she could and evaded a few of Mila's brutal punches. One of the punch is so brutal that it hits the wall and her hand just went through it. The two then managed to went in face to face with their personal combat stance.

Shaundi didn't take more bullcrap. So she immediately gave the normal punch. Mila dodged and blocked almost all of the punches except for a few brutal punches that managed to push Mila away.

Mila finally managed to blow a heavy counter attack towards her. It was blocking a punch and then went straight into jabbing her head. The jab was another really hard one that managed to knock her away and pushed her into the ground.

And finally, despite the massive rage she got the first time, Shaundi decided to end the fight.

"Okay! That's enough!" She said towards her while sobbing and crying for some reason. "You can mock me, you can make fun of me anytime you want, you have all the rights to do so!"

Mila couldn't help but to find her convincingly sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, though there is a notably sarcastic tone on her end. She offered her hand towards her, but eventually she knew that it was just all a fluke. Shaundi was about to blow a hard punch towards her, but unfortunately that backfired badly. She noticed about this and blocked it away before pinning her in the wall rather hard.

"Seriously, Shaundi." Said Mila. "Knock it off. I got no intentions of mocking or making fun of you. But I got to admit, you got all rights to punch me anytime I said something bad to you."

"Ever since then, punching you is very satisfying." Said Shaundi. "You seriously need to make up what you were thinking."

"I didn't." Said Mila before releasing her away from her inescapable arm lock. "I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I really shouldn't. Did I hurt you?"

"Now I'm still wondering if you're just kidding on this one." Said Shaundi.

"I'm bloody serious on this one." Said Mila. "I mean it. I'm sorry."

Mila slightly tapped her shoulder to comfort her, but Shaundi said screw it and simply hugged her. This surprised Mila out of nowhere, but the hug was warm enough for a friend like her. She widened her eyes for a millisecond, but then she let herself to feel the genuinely warm hug.

"Definitely the most dangerous girls on the face of this planet." Said Johnny Gat, staring at them out of nowhere.

The two released the hug to get off this awkward moment slowly.

"Oh uh…" Said Shaundi. "We've been…"

"Making peace…" Said Mila. "I mean that's what the Saints do right? Make peace?"

"I wish you're right." Said Johnny Gat. "But seriously, I can't wait to see you to get into your natural form and begin rubbing each other."

Mila and Shaundi began staring at each other for a while before Mila said something. "Wow… subtle."

"Quite." Shaundi continued. "You know what to do with this garbage?"

"Hey, hey." Johnny put both of his hands in front of him as he stared at Shaundi cracked both of her hands. "Girls, stay calm for just a few minutes can you?"

"Not sure about that, Mila." Said Shaundi. "Can you?"

"Definitely not." Said Mila.

They do spent the next few minutes stepping downstairs. After that, they stumbled upon something incredible. The house that they are in actually has another house inside it.

"What the hell." Said Mila. "So a house-ception?"

"Pretty much yeah." Said Shaundi. "There's a history behind this place. Interested to know?"

"Of course I do." Said Mila.

"So basically there was an earthquake." Shaundi began. "The ground below this beautiful house dropped down below sea levels. Then it was built over."

"So are we safe through this ground?"

"Of course." Said Shaundi. "The earthquake dropped the ground below this building. So when someone is building a house above this ground, they leveled the ground above it so that it fits with the street."

"That's basically the most logical thing I've heard from this city so far." Said Mila.

Shaundi then opened the door into the real hideout.

"Well, here we are." Said Shaundi. "Please do come in."

"Thank you." Said Mila. "Wow. This is absolutely fantastic for a hideout."

What Mila just saw in her sight was no ordinary hideout. The room is full of vibrant pink/purple making it feels like some sort of a girl's dorm or something. But the darker purple colors managed to create a balance between being girly and being manly at the same time. Come to think of it, naming this street gang the Saints is quite appropriate especially for the vibrant colors.

Not just the colors, this house is featured with a lot of things that Mila lost count. There's a bar, a really big Saints statue probably renovated from the ruins of the church above, a nice DJ set, a bunch of lightings probably left from Christmas, elegant sets of stairs, expensive carpets, etc. This is the most expensive things that a street gang would never offer to buy, but they could.

Oh and a bunch of stripper poles… of course.

"So…" Said Shaundi. "What do you think?"

"I said it's fantastic." Said Mila. "But I'm not even sure if that says it perfectly."

"Shaundi!"

Suddenly, a voice, deeper than the living habitat of an anglerfish is heard from somewhere above the stairway. It's none other than the leader of the Saints himself Julius Little.

"What the…" He momentarily paused after his appearance on the top of the stairs. "You! You're… you're not supposed to be in here!"

"I know." Said Mila. "But it doesn't mean that I can't."

"Why did you let her in?" Said Julius.

"We're in serious trouble." Said Shaundi. "I went to Johnny's house to find him being almost raided by those Ultor scums."

"And you just let her follow you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's… never mind. Where's Johnny?"

There's something that Julius really wanted to say, but he decided not to and that made her curious more than anything else.

"He's there..."

"What the…"

Johnny went outside of the door, limping out and holding his scrotums as hard as he could.

"Oh god…" He grunted in pain. "I think I broke it."

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Julius.

"He pissed me off. So I taught him some lessons." Said Shaundi. "Don't mind him. He'll be better in a few hours."

"A few days perhaps!" He rejected.

"Someone wants another kick." Said Shaundi.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" He said.

"Anyway." Mila broke their stupid arguments. "Do you have any idea what are the Ultor guys doing around here? They wrecked up almost the entire place just to look for us!"

"No I don't." He simply replied. "I have no idea. Do you?"

"Well, we need theories for the moment." Said Mila. "Why do they try to get us?"

"They are trying to what?" He somehow got surprised.

"They want to get Johnny Gat. And probably Shaundi too."

"But we did everything!" He replied. "We already did everything to make this city to be as peaceful and as safe as possible! What were they thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Mila.

"The Saints have did everything to make this city up in order." He said. "We don't want or expect any more conflicts with peoples from the outside."

"This wasn't from the outside." Said Mila. "I interrogated one of the soldiers and he mentioned Alderman Hughes."

"That bastard." He suddenly shouted. "I've told him."

"What? Why? How do you know?" Said Mila.

"I know that guy well." Said Julius. "He hated street gangs. So he blindly let us to just kill everyone else."

"Isn't that probably because you guys are just a bunch of street gangs?" Said Mila.

"So you still don't understand what we do?" Said Julius. "All I want to do, all the Saints want to do, is to make this town to be a safe place."

"But you can't with the street gangs all over the place."

"Exactly." He admitted.

"What a rip-off." Shaundi said it out of nowhere before the two stared at her awkwardly. "What? I can't be the only one who disagrees with this thing. We're street gangs. Why couldn't we just act like it?"

"We are street gangs." Said Julius. "We're just… different."

"But despite all of that," Mila interrupted. "You still got your reputation as a street gang. And that is what makes Ultor really mad right now for some contrived reasons. The only thing that I absolutely wished right now is not having at least 20% of Stilwater to become a street gang."

"Why 20%?" Shaundi asked.

"Because beyond that…" Said Mila. "They'll take the government's solution on everything."

"What is that?" Shaundi asked again.

"Either Gang Cleansing or heavy massacre or worse…"

"Nuclear Bomb." Julius continued his line, which made Shaundi and Gat looked at him in surprise.

"Jesus Christ." Said Johnny Gat. "This is going to be a problem…"

"What?" Mila got surprised. "What's the problem?"

"It's not 20%." Said Johnny Gat. "It's 45%, 55% if you want to add the Vice Kings."


End file.
